El destino que nos une
by maria carmen
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome, junto a los demás miembros del grupo, afrontan lo que parece ser la pelea que decidirá sus destinos. Nuevos aliados se unirán a la lucha por el bien de la época. Dejen sus reviews, gracias.
1. Chapter 1

EL DESTINO QUE NOS UNE

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son únicamente de su autora Rumiko Takahashi

Este es mi primer intento de fic. Por favor, no sean demasiado crueles conmigo. dejen sus opiniones y reviews.

Capitulo 1

Por fin, después de más de dos largos años de búsqueda y de arduas peleas, parecía que tenían una pista fiable sobre el paradero de Naraku. Si conseguían dar con él y vencerlo, al fin la pesadilla habría acabado y todos podrían seguir con sus vidas. La maldición heredada de Miroku desaparecería y con ella la espada de Damocles que constantemente se cernía sobre él. Sango y la gatita Kirara vengarían a su familia y amigos exterminadores y, con un poco de suerte, recuperarían a su querido y añorado Kohaku que aún se debatía con su conciencia, liberado ya de la muerte por la luz que la antigua protectora de la perla dejó en él. Inuyasha se resarciría de todo el sufrimiento que aquel monstruo les había causado a él y a Kikyou en el pasado y castigaría la muerte de ella en sus manos. Y Kagome? Ella se conformaba únicamente con que sus amigos consiguieran sus objetivos y fueran al fin felices. Además, estaba la Shikon no tama. Ella debería purificarla cuando se la arrebataran de las manos a Naraku, pero para ello necesitaba que Sesshomaru, el medio hermano de Inuyasha, acabara de una vez con Magatsugi, la esencia de la joya, que aún tenia su poder completamente sellado.

Se encontraban caminando por en medio de un bosque y la noche, les caía encima poco a poco. Había que preparase para acampar, ya que andar a ciegas en la oscuridad, no era muy aconsejable y más por el hecho de que esa noche no había luna en el cielo que les guiara. Buscaron un claro donde poder quedarse a pernoctar y prepararon entre todos el campamento como lo solían hacer últimamente. Las chicas se encargaron de hacer la cena, mientras los chicos recogían leña y la alistaban para hacer una pira que les calentara toda la noche. El pequeño Shippo ayudaba a unos y otros en lo que podía, trayendo ramas y hierbas que podrían usar para preparar la comida.

Tenían ya tal grado de compenetración que eran como una máquina bien engrasada. Cada uno conocía su labor a la perfección y la llevaba a cabo con diligencia. Todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos les había servido, a unos más que a otros, para comprenderse muchas veces sin necesidad de palabras.

Así en cuestión de minutos todo se halló preparado y la cena resulto exquisita. A excepción de alguna sutil queja que profirió el hanyou sobre el picante, todos alabaron el sabor de tan rica cena.

- No hemos usado picante Inuyasha, así que no te quejes tanto -. Dijo la taijina harta de las insinuaciones de este con respecto a la cena.

- Feh! A mí me quema la lengua -. Gruñó el aludido, señalándose el apéndice de su cuerpo al que se refería...

Kagome le miró arqueando una ceja con visible disgusto, haciendo que Inuyasha se estremeciera con temor ante la posibilidad de que ella pronunciara cierta palabra para castigarle por su osadía. Esa mirada hizo que los demás retiraran hacia atrás sus platos para que no se derramaran si la chica la llegaba a pronunciar. Pero ella no dijo nada y continúo comiéndose su cena tranquilamente.

- Pues a mí me parece deliciosa -. Terció Miroku devorando rápidamente lo que quedaba en su plato.- Señoritas cada día se superan más. Uhmm... ¿podría repetir?

- Pelota -. Murmuro entre dientes el medio-demonio.

- A mí también me ha gustado mucho-. Añadió el pequeño kitsuke para hacerse notar.

- Gracias Shippo- dijo Kagome-. Te aseguro que nos hemos esforzado mucho. Como dice mi madre, "no esta hecha la miel para los burros".

- ¿No estarás insinuando que soy un burro?-. Pregunto Inuyasha dándose por aludido.

- Quizás debería llamarte asno o alcornoque-. Murmuró la chica tan bajo que el hanyou no llegó a oírlo claro.

Y como no tenía ganas de pelearse por una simple comida.

- ¡Ohhh! Nooo, yo no insinúo nada-. Le respondió con doble intención.

El hanyou por supuesto no apreció el rintintín en las palabras de Kagome y se quedó tranquilo. Shippo tampoco. Así que ambos se quedaron algo confundidos cuando los demás comenzaron a reírse al haber entendido el doble sentido.

Después de la rica cena, tuvieron una pequeña charla, en la que Naraku fue el principal protagonista, antes de irse a descansar. La caminata de ese día había sido bastante larga y todos se encontraban bastante exhaustos. Al día siguiente les esperaba un duro viaje y era mejor que tuvieran un buen descanso. Aún así, no podían dejar de comentar lo que el camino les podía deparar.

Se dirigían al norte donde, supuestamente, el malvado hanyou había hecho con una nueva mansión. Los rumores entre los seres del bosque, youkais y demás monstruos les indicaban que se hallaban en la dirección correcta e intentarían sorprenderle antes de que huyera como era su costumbre.

- Habrá que estar preparados por si Naraku decide tendernos una trampa –. Aseguro Kagome

- Parece que nos huele cada vez que estamos cerca – Dijo el kitsuke algo somnoliento.- tendrás que bañarte Inuyasha

El aludido saltó sobre el pequeño para soltarle un capón, indignado ante la insinuación de su falta de higiene. Shippo se refugio en brazos de la sacerdotisa para evitar otras posibles consecuencias.

- Buahh! Kagome, ese perro tonto me ha pegado -. Se quejo el pequeño

- Inu... yasha – Amenazo ella-. Osuwari, no ves que es solo un crío

Para sorpresa de todos, y más aún para Kagome, el hanyou se precipitó de cabeza al suelo, mientras que el pequeño demonio, que había provocado la situación, se regocijaba de su logro sonriendo traviesamente.

- Shippo, no... no vuelvas a molestar a Inuyasha – Regañó Kagome al pequeño en su regazo, todavía sin poder creerse que el castigo hubiera funcionado.

Hizo un gesto al monje y a la taijina, ambos boquiabiertos, para que no dijeran ni una palabra. Quizás Inuyasha no le echara cuenta.

- No es justo-. Se quejó el medio-demonio desde donde se encontraba sepultado.- A mí me entierras y a él solo le riñes.

- Pero Shippo no te lo dijo con mala intención, ¿verdad Shippo?-. Contestó inocentemente la miko, sabiendo en el fondo que el niño quería molestar a Inuyasha.

- Cierto, cierto-. Dijo el niño aguantándose la risa.

El hanyou miro de reojo al pequeño, deseando estrangularlo. Miró a la miko y observó el cielo, pensando que algo no encajaba. "Hoy era humano, sin poderes demoníacos. ¿por qué había funcionado el rosario?

- Oye Kagome, ¿cómo es que el hechizo ha funcionado, siendo yo humano?

Kagome se quedó pensativa unos minutos.

- La verdad es que... yo esto...¿no se habrá roto?- Preguntó en cambio, para decir que no tenía idea.

- ¿Roto?, ¡roto!, ¿eres tonta, o Qué?

- Inuyasha...- siseó con voz amenazadora.

El chico iba a hablar de nuevo cuando la mano de la taijina se posó en su hombro.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos todos a descansar-. Interrumpió Sango para acabar con la discusión.- Mañana nos espera un día agotador.

Kagome se acostó junto al kitsuke en su saco de dormir y en unos pocos minutos uno de los dos se hallaba profundamente dormido, mientras que el otro lo intentaba, pero su mente se negaba a darle el descanso que su cuerpo necesitaba. Miroku y Sango se acomodaron juntos en otro saco que les había proporcionado la sacerdotisa y también cayeron dormidos casi inmediatamente. Inuyasha permaneció sentado frente al fuego, enfadado aún, haciendo la primera guardia, junto con Kirara.

La pequeña mononoke se había acostumbrado a pasar las noches como esa despierta y alerta junto al hanyou, que le agradecía enormemente no dejarle solo mientras los demás dormían.

continuara...

Se que suena raroo que el osowari funcione cuando Inuyasha es humano, pero con el tiempo todo tendrá su explicación.


	2. Chapter 2

Vamos con el 2º capitulo. Situo mi historía 2 años después del "comienzo", así que los personajes, o por lo menos algunos, han evolucionado tanto física, como mentalmente.

Capitulo 2

- Maldita Kagome-. Refunfuñó Inuyasha indignado-. Siempre defendiendo a ese mocoso

Se acomodó, aún molesto, cerca del fuego con su espada entre las piernas, apoyando la empuñadura sobre su hombro. Era obvio que no iba a dormir al ser luna nueva, así que se colocó lo mejor posible y se dispuso a pasar la noche en vela, guardando el sueño de sus compañeros de viaje. La imposibilidad de ni siquiera adormilarse, hizo que en su cabeza comenzaran a aparecer las preocupaciones que le venían avasallando desde hacia varios días.

Observó a Sango y a Miroku que ya dormían placidamente. La mano del bonzo descansaba flácida sobre la cintura de la chica. Se sonrió algo divertido. Si su amigo hubiera intentado algo así hace un tiempo, de seguro se hubiera llevado una buena tanta de golpes. Ahora la situación parecía haber cambiado.

Había comenzado a pensar en que sería de todos cuando aquella pesadilla finalizara, si todos sobrevivían.

Era más que obvio que la taijina y el monje acabarían juntos. Su relación se había afianzado con el paso del tiempo, e incluso comenzaban a hacer planes de su futuro en común. El bonzo había conseguido, no sin mucho esfuerzo por su parte, dejar de hacer insinuaciones libidinosas a toda moza que se le cruzaba por delante. Aunque aún, en contadas ocasiones, sus ojos se perdían peligrosamente en las curvas de alguna díscola aldeana. Cuando esto ocurría, su avispada prometida le regresaba al redil a golpes certeros de boomerang. Ellos ya no escondían su amor y probablemente acabarían casándose cuando la kazaana desapareciera. Después, seguramente, se irían a reconstruir la villa de los exterminadores junto con Kohaku, que ahora se encontraba en la aldea de la anciana Kaede a la espera de su regreso.

Así mismo, parecía que Shippo se hallaba muy cómodo en compañía de Kaede y se había acostumbrado a tratar con los aldeanos como uno más del pueblo.

Pero, ¿y él? Su vida desde que despertó de su letargo de 52 años, se había centrado en acabar con Naraku. Una vez se hubiera vengado de él por todo lo que les hizo a él y Kikyou, ¿Qué sería de él? Ya había olvidado su deseo de usar la esfera para convertirse en un demonio completo y empezaba a aceptarse a sí mismo por lo que era. Aquella joven venida del futuro le había mostrado, que incluso un hanyou como él podía llegar a ser aceptado. Ya no se sentía despreciado ni solo. Tenia amigos y algunos humanos incluso le respetaban. Si no hubiera conocido a aquella niña seguiría siendo un estúpido solitario que odiaba a los humanos. Todo lo que era y lo que tenía en esos momentos se lo debía a ella.

Miró a la joven que se hallaba a unos metros de él, moviéndose intranquila.

- ¿Kagome?

Ella no respondió.

La chica más joven del grupo, continuaba sin poder conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentaba. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados intentando dormirse, pero los brazos de Morfeo se le mostraban esquivos. Las preocupaciones por su futuro le robaban la tranquilidad, siéndole imposible llegar a relajarse lo suficiente.

Desde que vislumbró que el final de su aventura en la época de las guerras civiles podía estar más cercano, todas las noches sin excepción se las pasaba en blanco intentando dilucidar como acabaría todo para ella. Kagome sabía que debería elegir su destino cuando la perla descansara entre sus manos.

Una vez la esfera estuviera a salvo de las oscuras aspiraciones de Naraku. ¿Qué convendría hacer con ella? Podría entregársela a Inuyasha para que cumpliera sus sueños. Pero la idea de verlo convertido en un youkai sin corazón ni conciencia le aterraba. Además temía que ese deseo no conllevaría la desaparición de la esfera. No le parecía un anhelo demasiado puro, aunque el hanyou lo desease de todo corazón. ¿Y si su deseo solo auxiliaba aún más a las fuerzas malignas que se debatían con el alma de Midoriko dentro de la esfera?

Habiendo desaparecido la antigua sacerdotisa custodia, recaería sobre ella la tarea de resguardar la joya de individuos con malignas intenciones. Y el Sengoku no era el lugar idóneo para llevar a cabo ese quehacer. Youkais y humanos perversos acudirían sin descanso en busca del poder que otorgaba la shikon. Entonces, ¿debía marcharse a su época donde la joya, al ser un mito, estaría a salvo? Después de todo, ella era la reencarnación de la guardiana de la perla y el cometido de Kikyou había sido la de protegerla y custodiarla, perdiendo parte de su humanidad en el proceso. Si conservaba la joya con ella temía correr la misma suerte que su antecesora. No quería llegar a ser como ella, fría e incluso a veces algo cruel. ¿Y si su destino era seguir los pasos de Kikyou? No, ella no quería ser como kikyou. No estaba dispuesta a perder ni su alma ni su humanidad. Pero la posibilidad de marcharse para siempre y no volver le aterraba.

Se movió intentando buscar una postura más cómoda, que apaciguara la zozobra de su alma, pero se lo impidió el cuerpo de Shippo que se había acurrucado en su regazo buscando algo de calor.

Inuyasha, atento a todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor, posó sus oscuros ojos en Kagome que se agitaba una vez más dentro de su saco de dormir.

Aquella chica, aunque a veces le tratara mal, le había dado confianza en sí mismo y le había hecho abrirse a los demás. Se había preocupado por él, y le había ayudado a convertirse en alguien mejor. Se arrepentía de todas las veces que consciente o inconscientemente la había hecho sufrir. No se la merecía y aun así ella continuaba a su lado siempre. Todas las veces que la había dejado sola por correr detrás de Kikyou y ella le había perdonado una y otra vez. Incluso había llorado por él cuando nadie, aparte de su madre, lo había hecho. Le daba todo su apoyo sin esperar nada a cambio. Aunque también tenía que reconocer que la chica cuando se enfadaba era temible. Temía su cólera más que al propio Naraku. Aquellos malditos osuwaris le dejaban el cuerpo hecho polvo. Pero ya no concebía su vida sin ella. Se había prometido a sí mismo que la protegería incluso aunque con ello perdiera su vida en el intento. ¿Sería capaz de renunciar a ella cuando todo hubiera acabado?

- Oe… Kagome. ¿Estás bien?

Escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido que emanaba de ella, pero no entendió sus palabras. Se asomó a la orilla del saco para verle mejor la cara, solo para cerciorarse si es que la chica no podía dormir o era alguna pesadilla que la perturbaba.

¿En que instante se enamoró de la miko? No lo sabía con certeza. Kagome se había ido metiendo en su corazón poco a poco, curando las heridas de su alma y dándole a su hasta entonces penosa existencia un sentido. Se había convertido en su motor, y el solo pensamiento de su falta le rompía el corazón. Le dolía haberla hecho sufrir, en el pasado, cuando su antiguo amor volvió de la tumba. Pero incluso entonces, cuando creyó que su vida le pertenecía a Kikyou, por el sacrificio que había hecho, Kagome le apoyó y no le hizo ningún reproche, ni cuando su propia vida estuvo en riesgo cuando cayó en manos de Akago. Su maldita indecisión la había causado dolor y eso no conseguiría perdonárselo nunca. ¿Cómo declararle lo que sentía? ¿Y si ella no sentía nada por él? Tras sus múltiples desavenencias al comienzo de su travesía, creyó que Kagome comenzaba a sentir algo más que amistad por él, y procuró no alentar sus esperanzas por causa de su promesa a su antiguo amor. Pero; tras la definitiva muerte de Kikyou, cuando él ya era libre para expresarle sus sentimientos, su relación parecía haber cambiado. Notaba que su trato para con él era diferente. Lo trataba como a un amigo más y eso le causaba incertidumbre. Y si ella no le correspondía, solo deterioraría su amistad y encima se pondría en ridículo. ¿Y sí le decía que la amaba y ella lo rechazaba? ¿La insistencia de aquel apestoso lobo habría hecho mella en su corazón y era la causante de su cambio?

Se acercó un poco a Kagome para observarla más de cerca, deseando acariciarle la larga melena negra azabache que descansaba desordenadamente sobre una improvisada almohada hecha de hierba seca y cubierta con parte del saco. Aproximó su mano unos centímetros pero desistió al temiendo no poder parar ahí.

Y es que, después del amor inevitablemente había llegado el deseo. Y ese era un problema con el que tenia que lidiar todos los malditos días. Luchaba consigo mismo para no rozarse demasiado cuando la cargaba a sus espaldas, y su cuerpo tocaba el suyo. Su propio cuerpo le traicionaba cada vez que la joven se acercaba. Un simple roce y su sangre comenzaba a correr frenéticamente por sus venas e, irrevocablemente, se concentraba en cierta parte de su anatomía. Cuando esto ocurría, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, tenía que alejarse disimuladamente y recurrir a un baño frío que era lo único que lograba apaciguar sus instintos.

La quería suya. Que ella le perteneciera era su más ansiado anhelo. Besarla hasta la extenuación. Acariciar cada curva de su hermoso cuerpo. Tomarla y hacerla gemir de placer entre sus brazos. Poseerla por completo era su más preciado sueño en ese momento. Por ella llegaría a olvidarse de Naraku y de su ansiada venganza, incluso de su enemistad con Sesshomaru. Si Kagome se quedase a su lado para siempre podría dejarlo todo con tal de verla feliz. Se había despertado su sed y ella era la única que podía saciarla.

Nunca antes se había sentido así. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Kikyou. La amó mucho pero fue un amor de niños que rozan sus labios inocentemente y se cogen de la mano castamente. Ella nunca le excitó de la manera que lo hacía Kagome. Quizás fue porque en aquel entonces ambos eran muy jóvenes o porque la intromisión de Onigumo los separó, no lo sabía con certeza y ya no lo podría saber nunca. Solo comprendía que los sentimientos eran diferentes en cualquier caso. Nunca sintió que debía proteger Kikyou, hasta que Naraku entró en escena, nunca la celó como ahora hacía con la miko del futuro. Se arrepentía de haber sermoneado a Miroku por ser un pervertido y ahora él llevaba camino de ser uno, aunque a su entender lo del monje era una vergüenza por que le gustaban todas, mientras que su interés era exclusivo de Kagome. Se había dicho a sí mismo que todo era producto de una euforia pasajera. Pero no, cada día que pasaba junto a ella era peor. Y su auto-control estaba llegando al límite.

Ella había cambiado tanto. Kagome ya no era la chiquilla que le había desenterrado aquella flecha de su pecho. La había visto crecer y madurar y con ella cada parte de ese cuerpo que ahora le traía por la calle de la amargura. Se había convertido en toda una mujer ante sus ojos. Una adulta que atraía las miradas lascivas de cuantos machos se cruzaban con ella. Ya fueran demonios o humanos, todos, sin excepción, caían rendidos ante la exuberante belleza de la joven y provocaban que su sangre hirviera de ira. Incluso su patético hermano, al que supuestamente no le gustaban los humanos, la había mirado lujuriosamente. Aquellas diminutas faldas, que dejaban ver sus esbeltas y bien torneadas piernas, y que ella se empeñaba en llevar día tras día, tampoco ayudaban demasiado. Deseaba partirle la cara a todos aquellos que osaban posar su mirada en ella, empezando, por supuesto, por el maldito e insistente lobo que cada dos por tres la acosaba con sus ardientes requiebros amorosos. Y para su desesperación a Kagome no parecía importarle lo mas mínimo el interés que provocaba. Ella no podía ser aún tan inocente, ¿no?

- La culpa es de ese houshi pervertido que me llena la mente de obscenidades-. Susurró para sí mismo intentando justificarse por estar pensando así.

Además no sabía que iba a hacer ella. Ni siquiera lo que pensaba. ¿Se iría a su época definitivamente cuando todo terminara? Si kagome quería irse y él le confesaba sus sentimientos, ¿no la pondría en el compromiso de elegir entre su vida allá en el futuro y él? Pero debía decírselo. Tenía que arriesgarse aunque ella le dijera que no le amaba. Si no lo hacia se volvería loco y no podría vivir con esa duda en su corazón el resto de sus días. Solo debería encontrar el momento adecuado para confesarse.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La chica del futuro, también se sentía muy triste al pensar que si optaba por volver a casa, no vería más ni a Sango, que había llegado a ser su mejor amiga y a la que podía confesar todos sus secretos. , Ni a Miroku, al que apreciaba enormemente pese a sus manías pervertidas, ni al pequeño Shippo, que en el transcurso de su aventura se había convertido en casi un hijo para ella.

El amor entre la taijina y el monje se había fraguado poco a poco según recorrían las tierras del Sengoku, aunque con algunos problemas por la falta de control de él en su libido. Miroku había demostrado que podía superarse a sí mismo y llegar incluso a respetar a su futura esposa. Todavía de vez en cuando se le escapaba "su mano maldita" como decía él pero, lo que le sorprendía, era que solo se limitaba a aventurarse a las posaderas de Sango. Estaba claro que los golpes del boomerang sobre su cabeza habían hecho verdaderos milagros. Su amiga había encontrado un hombre que la amaba por encima de todo y la seguiría al fin del mundo si fuera necesario. Sin duda formarían el matrimonio perfecto. Se complementaban uno al otro y ya llegaban a terminar uno las frases del otro como si sus pensamientos estuvieran conectados de algún modo.

A veces les tenía envidia. No podía evitar admirar el grado de armonía que habían logrado sus dos amigos. Si ella encontrara alguien así no lo dejaría escapar jamás pero, claro en el corazón no se manda y este se suele enamorar de la persona menos indicada o por lo menos en su caso así lo sentía. ¿Porqué no habría fijado en alguien sin tantas cargas emocionales?, ¿Cómo poder luchar contra la sombra de sí misma? ¿Merecía realmente la pena luchar por un amor que solo le había traído sufrimientos y amargura?

Sí, su corazón aún seguía sufriendo y era por aquel hanyou que no podía apartar de mente. Sufría ante la posibilidad de perderle. Saber que ya nunca más lo vería se le hacía demasiado duro, incluso aunque él solo la viera como un detector, una amiga a lo sumo, sentía a veces tal dolor en su corazón que pensaba que iba a morirse, pero no tenía más posibilidad. Una vez su misión hubiera concluido ya no le quedaría ninguna razón para quedarse.

Si tan sólo él la quisiera un poco.

Renunciaría a su vida en el futuro si Inuyasha le pidiera que se quedara con él. Lo abandonaría todo por estar a su lado. Sus estudios, sus amigas incluso su familia carecían de importancia si le tenía a él. Su amor por él era tan grande que le bastaría solo una palabra para olvidarse de sí misma.

De ilusiones también se vive

Pero el hanyou la seguía viendo como el reflejo de Kikyou, o al menos eso creía ella y eso le causaba un hondo penar. Nunca estaría segura de que no seguía viendo a su anterior encarnación en ella o si era su rostro, el de Kagome, el que veía cuando la miraba. Si él continuaría amando el recuerdo de aquella mujer que perennemente le robaba la posibilidad de llegar a su corazón. Temía ser una mera sustituta en el alma de Inuyasha y ese pensamiento le había llevado a cambiar su actitud con él. Intentaba disimular con todas sus fuerzas los sentimientos que guardaba por él. No quería incomodarle, ni que se sintiera presionado. Si alguna vez se decidía a elegirla como algo mas que una amiga, no tenía que ser por que ella le obligara. No quería su lastima, ni la de nadie si así tenia que ocurrir se volvería a su mundo e intentaría olvidar todo lo acontecido en los últimos dos años de su vida.

Cambio de posición intentando acomodarse.

Le oyó nombrarla, pero prefirió no contestarle. Si él le viera la cara podría preguntarle a que se debía su ansiedad y no tenía ganas de pasar por un cuestionario.

Inuyasha escogió a Kikyou. Ese día, debía haberse quedado en su tiempo y no volver una y otra vez, para que sus encuentros le causaran tanto dolor y sufrimiento como le habían ocasionado. Quizás debería haber aceptado las continuas insinuaciones que le había hecho Hojo de salir al cine o a Kouga que tan abiertamente le había expresado su amor, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma, amaba profundamente a aquel insolente, insensible y orgullo hanyou. Y ya no era una emoción pasajera, como su madre en alguna ocasión le sugería. Con el paso del tiempo esa emoción no desapareció, al contrario, creció hasta convertirse en lo más importante de su vida.

Cuando Kikyou murió, creyó que tendría una oportunidad, pero fue obvio que, superar la perdida de su amada por segunda vez y más a manos de Naraku de nuevo, no le iba a resultar nada fácil a Inuyasha. Él quiso morir con ella cuando la miko desapareció. ¿Cómo podría ella competir con Kikyou? No sería más que su sombra. Ella jamás podría entrar en el corazón del hanyou mientras solo hubiera sitio para Kikyou y su recuerdo.

Por otro lado estaban los absurdos celos de Inuyasha. ¿Por qué se comportaba como un novio celoso si no albergaba ningún sentimiento romántico hacia ella? Quizá era que no soportaba la atención que Kouga le procuraba en cada ocasión en la que se tropezaban con él. Desde luego el motivo se le escapaba.

Y aunque a veces se comportara como el mayor de los idiotas, no podía evitar quererle. Adoraba todo de él. Sus dorados ojos, su largo pelo plateado y sus preciosas orejitas que le recordaban los peluches que tenía cuando era pequeña.

El hanyou continuaba contemplando a la joven, sabiendo ahora que ella se encontraba despierta a pensar de permanecer con sus ojos cerrados.

Si no era una pesadilla, ¿Qué estaba perturbándola? De seguro algo rondaba su mente impidiéndole dormir. ¿Estaría como él pensando en el futuro? Su falta de respuesta le estaba empezando a crispar los nervios. No soportaba que lo ignoraran de esa manera. ¿Porqué demonios disimulaba estar dormida si no era así? Ella estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. ¿Estaría molesta con él? Intento recordar si había cometido alguna falta últimamente, pero a parte del suceso con la cena no acudía a su mente ningún otro hecho que hubiera podido provocar la ira de la miko. ¿Estaría enfadada por aquella estupidez?

Escuchó de nuevo la voz de Inuyasha que le preguntaba, por segunda vez, si encontraba bien, cuando volvió a moverse inquieta. Y ahora le dejo caer un sí entre dientes acurrucándose de nuevo temiendo que, si seguía así, despertaría al niño que dormía placidamente acurrucado a su lado.

Shippo, su pequeño demonio de ojos verdes. Cuanto echaría de menos su ternura, su inocencia, a veces fingida. Le gustaría tanto verle crecer y convertirse en el gran youkai que sabia que algún día llegaría a ser. ¿Qué sería de él? Todo el mundo le tenía cariño a Shippo y seguramente no le seria difícil encontrar un nuevo hogar.

Había llegado a querer tanto a aquel pequeño que le dolía el corazón el pensar que tendría que abandonarlo a su suerte. Tras la muerte de toda su familia, sus padres, el pequeño había encontrado en ellos una nueva familia y sentía que ella, al marcharse, iba a desmembrarla. ¿Cómo se tomaría el pequeño su marcha? ¿La odiaría por ello? ¿Se quedaría con Sango y Miroku o preferiría la compañía del hanyou?

Un hondo suspiro demasiado cerca de ella le hizo abrir sus ojos, encontrándose de frente con aquellos ojos, ahora oscuros, que en parte le arrebataban su calma. Se sonrojó ante la cercanía del hanyou.

- ¿Ocurre algo Inuyasha?- preguntó la chica ante la mirada de él.

El muchacho se agitó algo nervioso, enrojeciendo de la vergüenza al haber sido sorprendido de esa manera.

- No, no es nada- respondió- ¿Porque no duermes?

Se levantó cansada ya de intentar dormir en vano. Se sentó al lado del hanyou, que había dejado de mirarla, para fijar sus oscuros ojos sobre el fuego que empezaba a perder fuerza.

- Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.- contestó -¿Y tú? ¿No quieres descansar un poco? Yo te sustituyo.- añadió, sonriéndole amablemente.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que ella ocupaba todos sus pensamientos? No, eso seria mostrarse vulnerable ante ella. Aún no estaba preparado para abrirle su corazón y menos cuando ignoraba si los demás estaban dormidos realmente. Pensó y maduró algunas respuestas pero las descartó una tras otra por considerarla estúpidas. Y de pronto, su mente le traicionó y se quedó en blanco. Así que algo desesperado, pues su mirada le estaba poniendo aún más nervioso de lo que estaba, optó por la respuesta mas obvia que se le ocurrió.

- No puedo dormir cuando soy humano.

La mirada que ella le lanzó le hizo saber que había sido grosero en su respuesta. Quizás había sonado demasiado seco pero en ese momento no se le había ocurrido nada más. Lanzó unos cuantos leños sobre la hoguera para avivar el fuego y desviar la atención de ella, que seguía observándole algo molesta

- Si sé que me ibas a contestar de esa manera no te pregunto nada- bufo herida.

Se levantó, deseando mandarle a comer tierra pero con un nuevo bufido de contrariedad de momento desistió. Se alejó en silencio a unos pasos de Inuyasha pensando en que un buen paseo le serviría para aclarar su mente. Lo mejor era dejar solo al hanyou que al parecer esa noche no seria muy buena compañía.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y retuvo el aliento en sus pulmones, esperando aterrado el inequívoco resultado a su tonta contestación. Casi podía sentir como se precipitaba al suelo, así que se preparó para el fuerte impacto. Pero se sorprendió al notar que este no llegaba. Abrió lentamente su ojo derecho para ver que pretendía la chica.

- ¿Dónde vas a estas horas? -le preguntó, extrañado cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de marcharse de ella- ¿no crees que puedes correr peligro andando sola por ahí?

Ella ni siquiera se dignó en mirarle y ni una sola palabra emitió su boca. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacía la linde del bosque.

- Ni pienses que voy a ir a rescatarte si te metes en algún lió- le vociferó casi, pero ella continuo ignorándole, prosiguiendo su camino si mirar atrás.

La observó adentrarse en el oscuro bosque, apretando fuertemente los puños. Incluso en su, ahora forma humana, creyó ver una aura encarnada rodeando a la chica.

Kagome respiró hondo intentando controlar el enojo que la embargaba.

Idiota.

Así se sentía.

El nunca iba cambiar. No podía ni ser aunque sea un poco más amable. Nooo. Claro la amabilidad y el cariño se le habría acabado cuando Kikyou falleció. No hacia otra cosa que preocuparse por él y en pago sólo recibía su desden y su malhumor.

Pateo una pequeña piedra que se cruzó en su camino

Tenía que marcharse. Haría honor a su promesa y continuaría con él hasta que vencieran a Naraku y una vez todo terminara volvería a casa. Al lugar que nunca debió abandonar. Que se quedara con la perla y que le aprovechase. Si se convertía en una bestia sedienta de sangre ya no sería su problema. Estaría al otro lado del pozo iniciando su nueva vida.

Suspiró derrotada.

A quien iba a engañar con esa estupidez. Lo amaba y se preocuparía siempre por su seguridad aún estando lejos. Y estaba la cuestión de los chicos. No podría dejarlos a merced de Inuyasha sin sentir remordimientos.

Llegó a las orillas de un pequeño lago. Miró a su alrededor, impresionada de la belleza del lugar. Unos retazos de niebla parecían flotar alegres sobre la superficie del lago y la brisa nocturna jugaba con ellos moviéndolos a su antojo.

- Si hoy hubiera luna el lugar sería perfecto- pensó extasiada

Imagino la luz de la luna reflejándose en el agua. Una estela plateada tan bella como…

- Demonios, ya estoy pensando en él otra vez.

Se sentó a la ribera del lago, abrazando sus piernas para poder sujetarse y así poder hundir la cabeza entre las rodillas.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el sonido de una rama al quebrarse la sacara de sus pensamientos.

Alzo la cabeza, escrutando el lugar muerta de miedo e intentó salir corriendo hacia el campamento, pero sus piernas se negaron a sostenerla. Se arrodilló, mirando a todos lados, maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan idiota. El aviso de Inuyasha resonó en su mente.

Había olvidado su arco y su carcaj. Pero como serían inútiles, ni pensó en recogerlos. Se encontraba indefensa. Si algún youkai la atacara estaría perdida. Y se lo merecería por tonta, sabía que era peligroso caminar sola de noche y aún así…

Una sombra avanzaba hacia ella con paso firme. La falta de luna le impedía ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Inu…yasha?...- inquirió temblando de temor.- e…eres tú?

La sombra se acercó más a ella y respiró aliviada al ver que no se trataba de ningún enemigo en potencia.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte- regañó- casi me da un pasmo...

La sombra respondió riéndose de ella a carcajadas.

- Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, parecías punto de colapsar de terror- le dijo la sombra- ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? Y además sola- señalo poniéndose serio- ese chucho apestoso te hizo algo, ¿verdad?

Volvió a sentarse indicando a su visitante que hiciera lo mismo.

Y él lo hizo mirándola con algo de preocupación ante lo que pudiera contarle.

- No lograba dormir y pensé que caminar me vendría bien. Solo salí a dar un paseo Kouga- le respondió- Inuyasha no me hizo nada.

- Mentirosa. Se te nota en la cara que algo te ocurre

Le miro algo pasmada.

- Veras... es que... bueno... yo esto...

- Vaamos suéltalo ya- le animo el lobo- después de todo vas a ser mi mujer, no?

Hizo como si no escuchara lo ultimo que él menciono.

¿Porqué no? Tenía confianza con él después de todo y necesitaba desahogarse. Él le podría dar su opinión, incluso algún consejo, por que estaba más que confusa.

Le confeso todo. Sus planes. Sus temores, las dudas que albergaba en su corazón. Lo que finalmente había decidido hacer cuando su misión acabara.

Él la miró serio y circunspecto.

- Bueno siempre te queda otra opción- le señaló.

- ¿Cuál?- le inquirió curiosa.

¿Tenia otra posibilidad? ¿Cuál podría ser? Había pensado en las opciones más probables. ¿No?

­- Podrías quedarte conmigo y ser mi esposa.

- Kouga veras... yo... me caes bien pero... yo no...

- ¿Tenia que intentarlo, no?- le dijo, antes que ella terminara de hablar- sabrás que hacer cuando llegue el momento, no te preocupes por eso ahora- le anoto, pasándole el brazo por el hombro y atrayéndola de forma inocente para consolarla

- Eres un buen amigo Kouga...

- Me conformare con eso preciosa…por ahora- le respondió- ¿Tanto amas a ese chucho?

- Kouga… eso no…

En el campamento el hanyou había empezado a preocuparse por la tardanza de la sacerdotisa. No era seguro para ella andar sola por ahí, corriendo el riesgo de caer en manos de Naraku. Este parecía haber adquirido una enfermiza obsesión con Kagome. Ya había intentado secuestrarla en más de una ocasión para alistarla en sus filas y no le iba a dar una oportunidad de llevársela de nuevo.

Refunfuñando una maldición se levantó.

- Kirara, estate alerta hasta que vuelva con esa tonta- le dijo al mononoke, que se había levantado al mismo tiempo que él.

Poniendo la espada de nuevo en su cintura se encamino hacia el bosque, siguiendo el mismo camino que un rato antes había tomado la miko.

Llevaba un rato caminando en silencio sin hallar ninguna pista de la chica y ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Recordó que antes de parar a descansar habían visto un pequeño río de aguas cristalinas y sabiendo lo que a Kagome le gustaba bañarse de seguro se había dirigido allí. Solo tenía que encontrar el camino lo que en su estado humano era realmente difícil.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el sonido de unas voces llamaron su atención. Extrañado las siguió al reconocer la voz de Kagome en una de ellas y sintió su sangre hervir de ira cuando reconoció la voz que se oyó a continuación.

El maldito lobo no perdía la oportunidad de acosar a Kagome con sus peticiones amorosas y aquella actitud estaba empezando a cansarle de veras. Y cada vez era peor. Al principio el lobo se había cortado un poco por su presencia pero desde hace poco tiempo ni eso parecía apartar al maldito de su afán de conseguir los favores de la chica. Si la cosa continuaba así tendría que dar una buena lección a ese estúpido aunque Kagome se enfadara en serio con él.

Llegó a unos pasos de la pareja que conversaba tranquila y sintió que su sangre se quedaba paralizada en sus venas cuando el lobo pasó amorosamente su brazo por el hombro de Kagome y la atraía hacia él en un abrazo cariñoso. Espero unos segundos la respuesta de ella. Que se apartara o que le empujara para soltarse pero se quedó de piedra cuando ella pareció acurrucarse en aquel abrazo y eso le llevó a perder el control de si mismo.

- ¡Aparta tus sucias manos de Kagome!- exclamó furioso a sus espaldas.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Kouga y Kagome se volvieron a la agresiva voz que oyeron detrás de ellos. Kouga se separo de Kagome levantándose, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Se quedo contemplando al espectador de arriba a bajo y comenzó a reírse abiertamente de él ante su estúpida valentía, aunque de sobra sabía que eran los celos los que llevaban al perro a enfrentarse a él.

Por mucho que aquel idiota lo negara en el fondo estaba tan pillado por la chica como él. Se le notaban de lejos que estaba enamorado de ella, pero el muy imbecil se empeñaba en decir que solo la protegerla por que la necesitaba para encontrar la perla. El mismo había intentado aprovecharse de esa indecisión pero Kagome siempre le cortaba las alas con muy buenas palabras. La cara desencajada que tenía el perro le auguraba una buena refriega con él y no iba a desaprovechar una ocasión tan buena aunque no estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones.

- Vaya, vaya... el que faltaba. O tienes mucho valor o eres un estúpido, viniendo a enfrentarme en ese estado.

- Puedo darte una paliza incluso siendo humano- aseguró el otro.

- ¿Eso crees chucho?- contesto altivo el lobo- veamos que puedes hacer.

Inuyasha llevo su mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Dispuesto a darle una lección a aquel lobo de pacotilla. Pero antes de dar dos pasos, la chica se interpuso entre los dos. Volviéndose hacia Kouga le susurró algo al oído que el hanyou no alcanzó a oír. El lobo asintió.

- Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión chucho, no me apetece luchar contigo en estas condiciones. – le dijo – voy tras Naraku y no me puedo entretener en absurdas peleas con debiluchos. Dirígete al norte que allí me encontraras.

- Ya sé que Naraku esta en el norte- gruñó el hanyou entre dientes.

Maldita Kagome! Se había puesto otra vez de parte del estúpido lobo, dejándole a él como si fuera tonto.

- Bien, entonces nos veremos pronto y cuando nos veamos ni Kagome podrá impedir que acabe contigo.

El lobo tomo las manos de Kagome y en un acto de provocación se las besó, ante la mirada furibunda del hanyou que se quedo clavado en el suelo.

- Nos veremos pronto preciosa- indico Kouga, mirando de reojo a un mas que furioso Inuyasha- piensa en lo que te ha dicho.

Dicho esto salió corriendo envuelto en un torbellino. Dejando atrás a un rabioso hanyou que dirigía ahora su colérica mirada a una sorprendida miko.

- ¡Maldita seas! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le gruño, encarándola.

- Yo... yo no quería que te hicieran daño – protestó la chica cohibida- no estas en condiciones de pelearte con Kouga.

- ¡Siempre haces lo mismo y ya estoy harto!- le espetó, sujetándola por los brazos.

Estaba muy enfadado con ella. Por el espectáculo que había presenciado, por la manera en que ella le estaba tratando. Como si fuera un blandengue incapaz de afrontar a Kouga. No le podría negar esta vez que había algo entre ellos. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

- ¿De qué hablas?, yo sólo… ¡eres humano, Kouga te podría hacer daño! – le gritó la chica

- ¿Tan débil crees que soy?- siseó el hanyou

- No, claro que no pero…esto bueno…ahora mismo Kouga…bueno…él es Youkai y tú…- tartamudeo Kagome.

- ¡Un triste humano sin capacidad de defenderse, ¿no?!- le espetó, confirmando lo que pensaba.

Se apartó de ella y le dio la espalda maldiciendo por lo bajo. Caminó unos cuantos metros con la intención de volver al campamento. De pronto se paró, entendiendo que no podía dejarla allí sola, se dio la vuelta y la miró.

Maldita Kagome. Y maldito él por preocuparse por ella, si se hubiera quedado en el campamento…

Lo que le dolía es que ahora comprendía los sentimientos de la chica cuando él la dejaba para correr tras los pasos Kikyou. ¿Había sentido ella como le arrancaban el corazón y lo pisoteaban en sus narices?

No quería preguntarle por lo que hacía allí con el lobo por que temía que la respuesta le pisoteara aún más su ya maltrecho corazón, pero la duda le corroía las entrañas y en su fuero interno esperaba estar equivocado.

- ¿Qué… qué te traes con ese idiota?- preguntó con cautela.

- ¿Idiota? ¿Te refieres a Kouga?- contestó

- ¿Tú que crees? Últimamente os lleváis muy bien

- Inuyasha, no estarás insinuando que Kouga y yo…

- No lo sé, dímelo tú. Desapareces algunas noches con la excusa de dar un paseo y para un día que te sigo te encuentro con él.

Kagome se llevó las manos a las caderas y frunció el ceño ante su insinuación. Contó mentalmente hasta 10 para apaciguar su creciente irritación.

- Sango o Shippo suelen acompañarme cuando salgo a dar una vuelta. Ya lo sabes

- Así que tienes cómplices.

- ¿Com… cómplices?- dijo ella casi atragantándose con las palabras.

De pronto a Kagome se quedo boquiabierta. Él pensaba que tenía encuentros "secretos" con Kouga, cuando la realidad era bien distinta. No había visto al lobo en semanas, pero él pensaba que…

Le molesto su insinuación. El se había visto con Kikyou montones de veces supuestamente a escondidas y ella jamás se lo había echado en cara y él ante un encuentro de lo más inocente…

Decidió jugar un poco, solo por ver hasta donde llegaba el hanyou.

- Bueno, nos has pillado.

- ¡¿Qué?!... Entonces es cierto que te ves con ese estúpido a escondidas- contestó el chico estupefacto

- No puedo negar que Kouga es muy amable conmigo y nos hemos hecho "muy muy" amigos…- insinuó con cierto rintintín

El hanyou apretó los dientes para no decir algún improperio.

¿Kagome y Kouga?

¿Su kagome y ese lobo apestoso?

No. No podía ser.

Se habían estado viendo a sus espaldas y, ¿él no se había percatado de ello?

Apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en la palma hasta le sangraron y de pronto lo vio todo rojo. Ira, celos, instinto, su cabeza era un torbellino de sentimientos y un mantra se repetía hasta la saciedad una y otra vez.

Mía, mía, mía

Se fue acercando a ella, con los ojos nublados por la ira, dejándose llevar por su instinto de posesión. Llegó hasta la miko y la tomó enérgicamente por una mano, manchándola con la sangre que aún goteaba de la suya. La agarró tan fuerte que la chica no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor.

- Inu…yasha, me…me haces daño- dijo

Intento soltarse, pero él se lo impidió apretando aún más su agarre. Se retorció del dolor e intento apartarse de él, pero no consiguió alejarse más de dos pasos. Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar de temor. Con un gran esfuerzo, alzó su mirada hasta el rostro de él. Solo para que un escalofrió de alarma recorriera su espalda ante los ojos que el hanyou presentaba.

Estaban oscurecidos por furia y comprendió en ese instante que se había pasado. Él no la escuchaba ni atendía a razones. El chico estaba fuera de sí y todo había sido culpa suya por querer jugar a un juego que ahora comprendía le venía grande.

Se había pasado y ahora lo veía. Tenía que aclarar la situación, antes de que fuera tarde.

- Inu…yasha?


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

No, no permitiría que ella se quedara con aquel lobo de pacotilla. No, ni él, ni ningún otro volverían a ponerle un dedo encima a Kagome. Kagome era suya, le pertenecía y no iba a consentir que nadie se la arrebatara.

- Tú eres mía- siseó

La atrajo hacía si con ímpetu, tomándola por sorpresa. Lo hizo con tal fuerza y tan inesperadamente que ella, trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo. En cambio, se encontró con el musculoso torso de Inuyasha y tuvo que apoyar sus manos en él para no golpearse la cara con su pecho...

Alzó su rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos pardos que la miraban con ira, y no pudo evitar temer a Inuyasha en ese momento.

Estaba ciego de rabia. Contra ella, contra aquel idiota que quería robársela, pero al ver la cara de espanto de la chica su ira se atenuó. Intento tranquilizarse y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, volviéndolos a abrir para clavar su mirada en los ojos de la chica.

Ella nunca había visto a Inuyasha de esa manera y su cuerpo se estremeció ante la mirada intensa que él le dirigía.

Él le pasó un brazo por la estrecha cintura evitándole todo posible escape. Ella lo miraba atentamente intentando buscar alguna posible explicación para aquel posesivo acto.

La miró intensamente intentando trasmitirle todos los sentimientos que atesoraba en su corazón por ella. Su admiración, su cariño, su profundo amor, incluso el deseo que le estaba devorando día tras día. Quería que todo lo que sentía fluyera a través de una mirada, una tierna caricia. Que ella se diera cuenta cuan importante era en su existencia, decidido a que su indecisión no la hiciera sufrir nunca más.

Se encontró paralizada ante la reacción del hanyou. Fijó su vista en él intentando dilucidar por que actuaba de esa manera. Su oscuro mirar se clavó en ella como una daga ardiente. Sus mejillas se tornaron escarlata al vislumbrar en su mirada la llama del deseo. Se tuvo que sujetar fuertemente a su pecho cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar amenazándola con dejarla caer si no encontraba un punto de apoyo.

Él inclinó su cara hacia ella, acercando su también encendido rostro peligrosamente.

Unos centímetros más, eso le faltaba para al fin cumplir su anhelado deseo. Estrechó un poco más su abrazo, obligándola a acercarse aún más a él.

Tenia que hacerlo. Tenia que saborear aquellos jugosos labios aunque ella le mandara directo al infierno con uno de sus poderosos osowaris. Algo que siendo humano, como había experimentado esa noche por primera vez era tremendamente doloroso. Casi podía rozar los bordes de su sensual boca. Estaba tan cerca que sentía llenarse su nariz con el agradable aroma que de la chica emanaba. Alguna delicada fragancia floral que no llegaba a identificar.

- Me encanta tu olor – le susurró, acortando aún más el camino que le separaba de ella.- tan dulce y excitante a la vez.- le dijo, rozando suavemente su barbilla en la nariz de ella.- me pregunto si tus labios sabrán así – añadió, deslumbrado por la tersura de estos cuando los rozó ligeramente, terminó posteriormente con la distancia que les separaba.

Se pregunto por un momento si el maldito Kouga ya la habría besado. La sola idea de que otro se hubiera atrevido a tocarla le hizo enfurecer. Si era así, el se encargaría de acabar con ese lobo lenta y dolorosamente, pero primero borraría cualquier rastro que pudiera haber dejado en ella.

¿Inuyasha la estaba… besando?

Imposible. Inconcebible. Tanto que había soñado con aquel momento y cuando este había llegado, no se lo podía creer.

Seguía tan atónita ante su beso que no se podía ni mover. Él encontrarla junto a Kouga, ¿había provocado aquella reacción? Quería morirse, gritar. La embargó una sensación de alegría que le inundó el pecho. Intentó tomar algo de aire, pero él tenía sus labios atrapados evitando cualquier posibilidad de respirar. Notaba el toque de su boca ardiente, viajando, casi de forma salvaje, sobre sus labios. Con fuerza, de un modo ávido, posesivo y absorbente. El se había adueñado de su boca y no parecía querer volver a soltarla.

Notaba el duro roce de sus labios que, paulatinamente, se fue sosegando hasta convertirse en una caricia más suave. Sin aspavientos, casi delicadamente. Sin casi darse cuenta comenzó tímidamente a responder, lo que pareció enardecer los deseos del hanyou, ya que segundos después aquel beso se fue profundizando hasta convertirse en una caricia casi incandescente. Se colgó de su cuello sintiéndose desfallecer, cuando la lengua de Inuyasha irrumpió dentro de su boca. Buscando su lengua. Enredándose, jugando con ella, queriendo llegar más allá. Hasta el fondo de su alma. Se abandonó a la sensación placentera que comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Su piel ardía en llamas. Su sangre, en ebullición, corría por sus venas frenéticamente. Su corazón palpitaba furiosamente. No podía pensar, no podía actuar, sólo dejarse llevar por el deseo de permanecer junto a él por la eternidad.

Él escogió ese momento para deslizarse suavemente hacia su cuello. Con pequeños besos y mordiscos fue recorriéndola hasta llegar a una pequeña zona justo debajo de su oído, donde se concentró. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de ella sin que lo pudiera detener ante el cosquilleo que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Si no fuera por que él la tenía atrapada con su abrazo de seguro que se hubiera caído redonda ante la debilidad de sus piernas.

Parecía como si él pretendiera dejar en ella alguna marca indeleble y en cierta forma no le importaba lo más mínimo. Mil veces había imaginado estar así con el hanyou pero la realidad superaba con creces hasta su más lujurioso sueño.

Se sorprendió a si misma ansiando aún más. Deseaba que él la tocara como nunca antes lo había hecho nadie. Que recorriera su piel con besos y caricias hasta tomar completa posesión de ella.

Pero, de pronto su sentido común, se abrió paso a codazos dentro de la niebla de su mente y su cuerpo se tensó. No pensaba con claridad, no podía respirar. Sus pulmones clamaban pidiendo a gritos algo de ventilación.

¿Porqué, cuando por fin había decidido superar su enamoramiento, él volvía a confundirla con un acto semejante?

Tenía que parar ahora, sino se dejaría llevar en sus brazos y a saber donde llegarían. Ya no era ninguna niña atolondrada y sabía bastante sobre la teoría de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres.

¿Serian los hanyous igual que los hombres?

¿Por qué demonios se preguntaba eso?

Por que en el fondo tenía curiosidad por saber que se sentiría en brazos de Inuyasha. Por que no le interesaba ningún otro. Por que su cuerpo solo reaccionaba cuando él estaba cerca. Por que quería que él fuera el primero y el único. Por que nunca la habían besado y no quería que nadie volviera a hacerlo sino era él.

Si se marchaba se vería abocada a la soledad más absoluta porque nadie podría superar ese momento que estaba viviendo. Pero aún con todo debía detenerse, sino acabaría entregándose por completo a él y no podía. No mientras la sombra de Kikyou rondara sobre ellos como una nube negra. No, cuando no sabía en quien pensaba el hanyou mientras la devoraba.

Intentó, inútilmente, zafarse de su amarre. Pero, su abrazo era férreo y le fue imposible destrabarse de él. Empujó su pecho con las manos para crear una mínima separación entre ellos, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido. Le vió abrir los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces algo confuso.

- Espera… ¿qué… qué estás haciendo?- le espetó Kagome jadeante.

No pudo impedir que sus ojos se posaran en el pecho de la chica. Ella respiraba agitadamente, al igual que él. Su busto subía y bajaba vertiginoso, intentando recuperar el aliento que él le había arrebatado. La observó llevarse la palma de la mano al pecho, quizás intentando retener el galope de su corazón.

¡Mierda ¡No pudo resistirse a su estúpido deseo y ahora, ante el aparente desagrado de ella, había comenzado a desear no haberlo hecho. Se había dejado dominar por los celos y empezaba a arrepentirse. ¡Malditos sentimientos humanos ¡Iban a ser su ruina.

Aún así no pudo evitar pasar, disimuladamente, su lengua por su labio inferior intentando saborear una vez más la esencia que ella le había dejado.

¿Por qué ella se comportaba así? ¿Acaso no le había correspondido con la misma hambre? Su actitud de victima le produjo cierta irritación. No lo había soñado. Ella le había besado con su mismo ímpetu, igual de ansiosa. ¿Por qué le reclamaba como si hubiera cometido un pecado?

Kagome aprovecho su momento de distracción para liberarse de su abrazo y alejarse unos pasos de él. Inconscientemente, se llevó la yema de los dedos hasta los labios notando que aún le hormigueaban. Los sentía húmedos e hinchados por el roce.

Sus turbadas miradas se cruzaron por un instante. Ambos visiblemente ruborizados y abochornados ante lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

- Lo…lo siento, yo…yo no…no pude resistirme-alegó el hanyou en su defensa, bajando la vista avergonzado.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Comenzaba a amanecer, cuando Miroku abrió sus ojos. Admiro a la joven que se encontraba dormida a su lado. Se sonrió complacido pensando que la suerte que tantas otras veces se había mostrado esquiva, ahora le permitiera ser el destinatario de los afectos de aquella maravillosa mujer que se hallaba entre sus brazos.

Le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Se incorporó con desgana y por un momento observó el rosario de su mano, el cual mantenía sellado el poder de su infortunio. Lo colocó bien, pues al parecer durante la noche se había movido. Salio del saco intentando no causar ninguna molestia a la dueña de su corazón. La volvió a arropar amorosamente para que no tuviera frío.

Se sentía dichoso. Tenía una estupenda mujer a su lado que llenaba su existencia completamente. Le entendía y lo apoyaba a cada paso del camino. Había centrado sus atenciones en ella y no se arrepentiría nunca. No había nadie más. Ella había conseguido hacerle más llevaderas sus incertidumbres con respecto al futuro. Todo saldría bien. Lo presentía. Vencerían a Naraku y le harían desaparecer y con él la maldición que amenazaba cada día con borrarle de la faz de la tierra. Y si moría? Moriría feliz de haber encontrado el amor verdadero.

De pronto, sintió que algo no estaba bien en aquella estampa matutina. Miro alrededor intentando dilucidar que era lo que no encajaba. Y en un instante se le hizo la luz. Volvió a observar los alrededores, esta vez buscando la presencia que echaba en falta.

¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?

Donde demonios se habría ido ese estúpido siendo humano. Sus posibilidades de sobrevivir si algún youkai le atacaba eran nulas. Aún así, ese baka se había alejado del campamento en plena noche, poniéndose en peligro y a todos con él. Si algún demonio les hubiera atacado les habría pillado completamente desprevenidos.

Cuando se encontrara con ese estúpido le iba a dar su merecido por ser tan descuidado. Marcharse de esa forma, sin avisar. Creía que el hanyou había madurado pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

Y él. ¿Tan profundamente dormía que no se había percatado de su marcha?

Claro que no se había percatado de su marcha. Con Sango en sus brazos dormía como nunca antes lo había hecho, y ya podría haberse derrumbado el cielo que no se hubiera dado ni cuenta.

Miró a su prometida que ajena a sus pensamientos seguía durmiendo. Llevo sus ojos al otro saco cerca de ya una extinta fogata. Al parecer ni siquiera la miko, de la que no veía ni un solo cabello, se había dado cuenta de la marcha de Inuyasha.

¿Y Kirara? ¿Dónde estaba y porqué no les había avisado?

La gatita aún permanecía en el mismo lugar que había ocupado la noche anterior, alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso en los limites del claro. Observó al monje mientras este se levantaba y comenzaba a inspeccionar por los contornos. Se mantuvo en su sitio sin moverse. Inuyasha le había asignado la misión de proteger a todos cuando se marchó tras Kagome.

El bonzo se acercó al lugar donde descansaba su prometida. Se agachó y comenzó a llamarla suavemente para que despertara.

- Seño... -se calló divertido ante lo que estuvo a punto de decir-Sango preciosa despierta, ya está amaneciendo- y añadió al ver que ella no le hacía caso-vamos perezosa que ya casi es de día.

La exterminadora abrió al fin sus ojos perezosamente y le lanzó una mirada mortal por llamarla perezosa, pero al ver el rostro preocupado de Miroku, enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría. Dio un respingo y se incorporó del saco que había sido su lecho durante esa noche.

- ¿Qué pasa Miroku?- le reclamó inmediatamente- ocurre algo, ¿verdad?- añadió al ver la expresión de él.

- Inuyasha no está.

- ¡¿Cómo que no está?!-exclamó ella-¡pero si aún está oscuro, será humano todavía!

La joven miro a todos lados esperando que el bonzo se hubiera equivocado, después de todo Inuyasha ya no acostumbraba a dar paseos solitarios desde que Kikyou había muerto, y menos cuando era humano. Dirigió su mirada por instinto al saco donde, supuestamente su amiga descansaba. Era extraño que ni Kagome se hubiera dado cuenta de la falta del hanyou, siendo ella la que mayor atención le prestaba.

Notó de pronto que algo no encajaba en la imagen.

¿Kagome había encogido de pronto?

El bulto en el saco era demasiado corto. Kagome era ya casi tan alta como ella y la forma que veía no superaba el metro. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente, haciendo que se levantara de improviso, sospechando que tampoco encontraría a kagome descansando. Cuando llegó al pie del saco, retiro cuidadosamente la cubierta para encontrarse con la solitaria figura del pequeño kitsuke que roncaba sonoramente, despatarrado cuan grande era.

Una leve sonrisa acudió a sus labios al comprender que seguramente aquellos dos seres que faltaban, sin duda, se encontraban juntos y a salvo en algún lugar del bosque. Y a saber lo que estaban haciendo.

Su gesto se torció cuando supo hacia donde se encaminaban sus pensamientos.

¡Maldito Miroku!

Sus obscenas ideas se le habían colado en su mente y no podía permitir que el se percatara de lo que su mente había estado a punto de imaginar.

Respiró un par de veces ahuyentando las emergentes imágenes que empezaban a dibujarse en su cabeza. Compuso el gesto y se volvió hacia el chico al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el chico desde el suelo

- No te preocupes algo me dice que Inuyasha está bien

Miroku, que se había caído de culo cuando ella se levantó, sorprendiéndolo, se frotaba el trasero, ya en pie. La miró extrañado, no sabiendo muy bien a que se refería.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que está bien?

- Pues que sino estoy equivocada y no creo estarlo él no está sólo, perdido por ahí- aseveró convencida.

- No me digas que esos dos... - insinuó asomándose al hombro de la taijina para cerciorarse él mismo de lo que comenzaba a sospechar- ¿crees que esos dos estarán... ya sabes... compenetrándose?- sugirió, alzando una ceja para acentuar su última palabra aludiendo a un tema sexual.

- ¡No seas pervertido!-le gritó, poniéndose colorada, porque ella había pensado en los mismos términos.

Su grito despertó al pequeño youkai que se hallaba a sus rodillas.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntó el niño somnoliento- tengo hambre.

-Tenemos que esperar a que Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome vuelvan- le explicó el bonzo.

- ¿Dónde han ido, Miroku?- demandó el pequeño, inocente de las fantasías que en esos momentos pasaban por la cabeza de los dos adultos presentes.

- Pues...

Una imagen acudió a su mente a la cuestión del pequeño youkai. El Hanyou con ambas manos perdidas debajo de la faldita de una sonrojada miko. Él acariciaba su trasero lascivamente, mientras ella se arqueaba con evidente gesto de estar disfrutando de aquel contacto en sus posaderas.

La taijina que le notó en la cara lo que pensaba sintió una pequeña contractura en un ojo, ante la sonrisa picara que el bonzo presentaba en sus labios. La misma que unos minutos atrás llevaba ella cuando descubrió la desaparición de su amiga. Avergonzada, se incorporó lentamente y se volvió ya con gesto apacible golpeándolo repentinamente con lo único que podía en esos momentos. Le cruzó la cara con una bofetada, más por que él le había contagiado sus malos pensamientos que por otra razón.

- ¡Maldito bonzo reprimido!- le espetó-¡ni se te ocurra decirle lo que imaginas! ¡No es más que un crío!

Shippo se sobresaltó cuando oyó el sopapo de Sango. Miraba a uno y a otro sin saber a ciencia acierta de que estaban hablando, pensando que los mayores eran muuy raros. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Miroku se llevo la mano a su mejilla donde comenzaban a apreciarse claramente las huellas de la palma de la chica.

- Pero... querida... sino he dicho nada- le oyó decir para defenderse de la acusación de su novia.

- Seguro que estabas pensando en algo sucio, pedazo de... de... ¡GUARRO!-terminó ella- vamos a hacer el desayuno y esperemos a ver que nos dicen cuando vuelvan, hasta entonces, nada de pensamientos obscenos- añadió más para si misma que para el chico- seguro que hay una explicación razonable para que no estén aquí.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

El sol empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte, iluminando las sombras de la noche a su paso. Una suave brisa comenzó a mecer los cabellos del pelinegro, avisándole que el cambio estaba próximo. Sus cabellos comenzaron a aclararse paulatinamente hasta llegar a su plateado característico. Dos esponjosas orejitas perrunas emergieron desde lo alto de su cabeza, al tiempo que desaparecían las humanas. Sus uñas se alargaron hasta convertirse en garras y los colmillos le crecieron hasta dejarse entrever en los bordes de su labio superior. Sus ojos pasaron de ser dos ascuas negras a ser dos orbes doradas que miraban a la chica ruborizada que le contemplaba frente a él, con la cabeza baja.

- Será mejor que... que volvamos al campamento, seguro que han empezado a preguntarse donde estamos- murmuró la chica, con afán de romper el embarazoso silencio que se había interpuesto entre los dos.

- Si... será lo mejor, ya deben haber despertado- contestó él- oye Kagome, sobre lo que ha pasado... yo... no tengo excusa... no debí... ya sabes...

La chica levantó la cara para mirarle directamente.

¿Él se arrepentía?

Claro como sí, su cara se lo decía, se había dejado llevar por sus tontos celos o por alguna otra extraña razón y ahora buscaba pretextos para justificase ante ella por lo que había hecho.

Una sensación de molestia recorrió su cuerpo, sorprendiéndola.

Increíblemente ella no se arrepentía y no lo haría nunca porque había sido la experiencia más increíble de su vida, aún sabiendo que no había estado bien corresponderle. Pero el evidente arrepentimiento de Inuyasha le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Él la había besado y ahora la miraba como si le hubiera tentado hasta hacerle caer. Oh No!, ni pensar, no iba a ser ella la culpable, aunque quizás lo fuera por haberle correspondido. Decidió que cortaría aquello antes de que él dijera algo que la humillara aún más.

- Déjalo Inuyasha... olvidémonos de lo que ha pasado... y no...no hablemos más de esto, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ella, con falsa sonrisa, aunque en el fondo, sintiendo como en su interior, su alma se partía en pequeños trozos.

Aquel beso no había sido nada para él, tantos que se habría dado con Kikyou, quizás incluso los habría comparado y decidido que los suyos no eran tan buenos como los de su antigua noviecita, pero para ella, era la mejor experiencia de su vida y no podría olvidarlo nunca. Y no podía compararlo con otro porque nunca la habían besado antes. Era su primer beso y tenía que hacer como que no había ocurrido nada. Aquello hundió su autoestima en un pozo de miseria

El chico asintió silencioso.

Quería decirle que había sido algo maravilloso, que nunca se había sentido así antes pero si ella no quería hablar del beso más le valía callarse antes de enfadarla. No pudo evitar sentirse algo molesto. A ella no le había gustado. ¿Tan mal lo hacía? No tenía mucha experiencia dando besos, ¡que demonios esperaba ella! ¿Tan bien besaba aquel lobo apestoso que él la había dejado insatisfecha? Ese pensamiento le hirió en su orgullo y tuvo que menear la cabeza para espantarlo.

- Pues no creí haberlo hecho tan mal- farfulló entre dientes algo avergonzado.

- ¿Qué dices Inuyasha, no te he oído bien?- preguntó la chica llegando a su lado con la cabeza gacha.

- Nada, vámonos antes de que salgan a buscarnos- mascullo el hanyou, dándose la media vuelta para que ella no viera su semblante.

Caminaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro sin atreverse ninguno a mirarse. Sin querer, él rozó ligeramente la mano de la chica y ambos dieron un respingo poniéndose colorados, conscientemente se separaron unos pasos para no tocarse en lo que restaba de trayecto.

Llegaron al campamento para encontrarse con la mirada inquisitoria de los dos adultos, ansiosos por saber la causa de sus repentinas desapariciones en plena noche. El desayuno estaba preparado y ambos se sentaron alrededor del fuego sin soltar prenda. Miroku y Sango se miraron mutuamente y ambos encogieron los hombros al no entender el comportamiento de sus amigos.

Por la cara con la que ambos habían regresado, algo les tenía que haber ido realmente mal.

No se peleaban, no se gritaban, ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, amen de mirar los dos a la fogata como si las llamas fueran lo más interesante que había por allí en esos momentos. El monje se acercó a ellos con cautela y se sentó a unos pasos del hanyou, temeroso de alguna explosión de su carácter si le molestaba. Una mirada a su novia y decidió, por su bienestar, no preguntar el motivo de sus ausencias. Algo veía Sango que a él indiscutiblemente se le escapaba. Mejor tener el desayuno en paz. Ya tendría tiempo de sonsacar a Inuyasha durante el viaje, porque desde luego la cara del hanyou era todo un poema. Esto hacía que su curiosidad aumentara y que los más degenerados pensamientos se colaran en su mente.

¿Había ocurrido algo entre los dos he intentaban ocultarlo?

Supuso que aún tendría que dar alguna que otra lección al hanyou de cómo tratar a una mujer porque la cara pálida de la miko le hacía creer que no lo había pasado del todo bien con Inuyasha.

Sango, carraspeo para llamar la atención de ambos sobre los platos que amablemente les estaba ofreciendo y de los cuales al parecer no se habían percatado.

- Chicos, creo que deberíais coméroslo antes de que se enfrié- les dijo

Kagome pareció despertar de el letargo en el que se había sumergido y con una sonrisa forzada tomó el plato que su amiga le tendía y lo posó sobre su regazo, dando gracias internamente por tener algo donde fijar su atención. Las caras interrogantes del monje y la taijina no dejaban lugar a dudas. Querían una explicación sobre su escapada nocturna y ella no estaba preparada para hablar de ello.

- Gracias Sango- respondió únicamente, llevándose una pequeña porción de comida a la boca.

- Bah!, solo es lo que sobró de la cena de anoche no es para tanto-le contestó su amiga.

Inuyasha mientras, había cogido el plato y comenzó a picotear en él con desgana ante la sorpresa de Shippo que le miraba sin poder creer lo que veía.

El hanyou sin devorar la comida, eso era muy raro en él. Amen del extraño comportamiento que habían traído el y Kagome. Definitivamente nunca entendería a los mayores.

-¡Tengo monos o ¿qué?- gruño al fin el medio-demonio ante la mirada de inquisitiva de Miroku.

- Vaya, vaya que humor traemos hoy- bromeó en respuesta el monje- una mala experiencia sin duda- murmuro para si finalmente.

Dejo de mirar al hanyou y se levantó despacio comprendiendo que no era el mejor momento para interrogatorios. En silencio, se dedico a recoger los platos ya vacíos de Sango y Shippo y uniéndolos al suyo los limpió junto con la olla en la que habían cocinado la noche anterior.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa si no queremos que nos de aquí la hora de comer- terció su novia con la esperanza de romper en alguna medida la tensión que empezaba a respirarse en el ambiente.

La miko se levantó dejando a un lado su desayuno casi intacto y se dirigió al lugar donde debía de haber dormido, para recoger el saco de dormir y preparar su mochila.

Mientras lo hacía cayó en cuenta del desastroso aspecto que debía presentar. Observo lo desarreglado y arrugado que parecía su uniforme. Se lo colocó bien e intentó, en vano alisar las arrugas que lo surcaban. Se llevó las manos al cabello para notar que lo tenía revuelto y enredado. Sacando el cepillo de la mochila comenzó a peinarlo con fuerza intentando adecentarlo en lo posible.

No era extraño que Sango y Miroku la hubieran mirado con cara rara. A saber que habían pensado cuando la vieron llegar con ese aspecto. Podía hablar con su amiga, después de todo no había secretos entre ellas, pero el monje...

Se ruborizó visiblemente.

Conociendo a Miroku seguro que había pensado lo peor de ella e Inuyasha, y no habría estado desencaminado en sus sospechas después de todo.

Inuyasha la miraba de reojo sin perder detalle de sus movimientos. Se la veía visiblemente nerviosa y cepillaba con tanto ahínco su cabello que temía que se quedara calva con tanto cepillado. No pudo evitar sonreírse, pensando que después de todo ella estaba tan afectada como él, más aún cuando observó el sonrojo que acudía a sus mejillas.

¿Estaría recordando ese momento que habían tenido?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Una vez todos preparados, partieron de inmediato, siguiendo camino hacía la aldea donde se suponía que Naraku tenía su cuartel general. Según los rumores se había apoderado de la mansión de un señor feudal y había exterminado a toda la población de la aldea, lo que llamó la atención de otras poblaciones contiguas haciendo que los rumores corrieran de boca en boca por todo el norte de Japón.

La temperatura había descendido considerablemente y el cielo que estaba muy nublado amenazaba con dejar caer las primeras nevadas del invierno. La escarcha comenzaba a ser una compañera más cada mañana desde unos días atrás y no era muy apetecible viajar en condiciones adversas.

Todos habían conseguido gruesas prendas de abrigo para afrontar el frío invernal a excepción, claro esta, de cierto hanyou que se jactaba del hecho que a el no le afectaba el frío en absoluto, aunque más de una noche sus amigos le habían visto tiritar, claro que nunca se rebajó a confesarlo.

Miroku e Inuyasha abrían la marcha en el más absoluto silencio, seguidos unos metros atrás por la taijina y la miko del futuro que igualmente caminaban sin decir una palabra. Un cada vez más confuso Shippo cerraba la marcha junto con Kirara.

- Oye Kagome, ¿porqué no viajas sobre la espalda de Inuyasha como haces siempre?- preguntó el niño inocentemente.

La chica se volvió hacía él, roja como un tomate, consciente de que todos los demás se habían parado también y esperaban expectantes su respuesta.

- Verás… es que…me hace falta ejercicio… Inuyasha me dijo que…que estaba engordando demasiado, por eso voy andando.

- Pues a mi me parece que a la señorita Kagome no le sobra nada- intervino el monje. Arrepintiéndose en ese mismo momento de su comentario ante la mirada fulminante que la taijina le dejo caer.

- Yo…yo no dije semejante cosa- balbuceó el hanyou, ante los ojos que tenían sus compañeros.

El pequeño le miraba con ojos acusadores dándole a entender que se fiaba más de la palabra de la chica que de la de él.

- Ja! Todos sabemos que te encanta molestar a Kagome, no lo niegues ahora.

Inuyasha abrió la boca para soltarle un improperio, pero antes de que llegara a decir nada la voz de la exterminadora lo interrumpió.

- ¿No notáis nada extraño?- preguntó mirando a todos lados, como esperando encontrar algo.

Todos siguieron su mirada esperando ver que era lo que había captado la chica.

- No, ¿sucede algo?- inquirió el monje acercándose a ella.

- ¿No creéis que hay... demasiado silencio?

- Pues ahora que lo dices, la verdad es que si- aseguro la miko, aliviada por el cambio en la conversación.

Del bosque no salía ni un sonido, como si toda la vida en el hubiera decidido permanecer dormida.

-¿A donde se fueron los pájaros?- pregunto el kitsune, al darse cuenta que no se oía ni un débil trino.

- Esto es muy raro- asevero el monje, concentrando sus sentidos- es como si todo ser viviente hubiera decidido abandonar el bosque de repente- algo se acerca... ¡por allí!- exclamo señalando al norte.

Una bruma muy oscura emergía en el horizonte por entre las nubes, todavía a cierta distancia.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?- pregunto el hanyou, desenvainando su espada ante un mal presentimiento.

- Sin duda, problemas- aseguro la taijina preparando su hiraikotsu para el ataque.

A muchos kilómetros en una mansión situada en lo alto de una pequeña montaña un malvado hanyou se encontraba mirando por un gran ventanal admirando quizás su última gran obra, la devastación total de la aldea sita a los pies de su montaña. Jugaba con una esfera que hacia rotar en la palma de su mano, congratulándose de la oscuridad que se extendía a lo largo de su superficie.

Una puerta se abrió y entro en la habitación una sombra envuelta en bruma que acarreaba algo en su interior. La nube sombría llego hasta el centro de la habitación y dejo lo que traía en el suelo para que Naraku lo admirara.

- Aquí la tienes, ¿que piensas hacer ahora?- pregunto la sombra al hanyou que acababa de volverse.

Este avanzó hasta la pequeña figura que sin conocimiento se hallaba tendida en el suelo. La toco suavemente con el pie para ver si reaccionaba, cuando no lo hizo, se agacho hacia ella y la tomo de los cabellos castaños, alzándola unos centímetros para admirarla mejor. Zarandeo un poco el pequeño cuerpo inerte y la contemplo un momento, sabiendo que ya tenía una buena baza en sus manos para el macabro juego que su mente había tramado. Su plan iba viento en popa y nadie podía detenerle.

- ¿Tuviste algún problema para hacerte con ella?- quiso saber Naraku.

- La humana estaba solo acompañada por el sapo ese y no tuve problema alguno para librarme de el

- ¿Lo mataste?- cuestiono el hanyou, torciendo el gesto en disgusto.

- ¿Y quien le daría entonces tu mensaje a Sesshomaru?, no soy tan estúpido- contesto la sombra irritada.

- Bien, solo nos falta que Byokuya cumpla con su parte.

- Hablando de eso ¿era necesario tanto despliegue solo para capturar a una simple humana?, ni siquiera tiene poderes con los que defenderse.

El villano camino por la estancia, arrastrando por los pelos a la pequeña, hasta llegar a un sillón que se había colocado a modo de trono. A sus pies dos juegos de grilletes esperaban a sus ocupantes. Con tranquilidad, esposo a la niña y le coloco un collar en el cuello, tiro de las cadenas para ver si eran resistentes y se aseguro de que todo estaba bien cerrado. Se volvió y camino con parsimonia hasta ponerse delante de la sombra.

- Magatsuhi, no deberías subestimar a Inuyasha y sus amigos, podrían traernos graves problemas- le contesto, mirándolo fijamente.

- Me preocupa más Sesshomaru y su estúpida espada.- alego este en respuesta- ¿qué harás con las dos humanas cuando las tengas en tu poder?

- Las usare como seguro si es necesario pero antes creo que me divertiré un poco, sobre todo con esa miko del demonio- aseguro muy convencido- son el mejor señuelo para atraer a las victimas que verdaderamente me interesan.

La esencia de la perla se encaro a el con un sonido que asemejaba a un trueno. La diversión de Naraku no entraba en sus planes.

- ¿No habías acabado con esa obsesión que tenia Onigumo por la antigua sacerdotisa cuando te libraste de el?- le recrimino entre gruñidos- solo te debe interesar su alma, no su cuerpo.

Naraku comenzó a reírse ostensiblemente ante la pregunta que le había Magatsugi. Como respuesta extendió la palma de una de sus manos y le mostró la oscura perla.

- Ku, ku, ku, créeme cuando halla acabado de jugar con esa cría, su alma te resultara de lo mas sabrosa.

No, no quedaba nada de Onigumo en el, aun así se resarciría con la miko del futuro por lo que no pudo hacerle a Kikyou. Hacerla gritar de dolor hasta lo indecible antes de acabar con su patética vida y absorber su alma corrompida. Ella era la reencarnación de Kikyou y sufriría en su lugar y con ella, el estúpido de Inuyasha. Si la muchacha era tan importante para el hanyou como sospechaba, se divertiría mucho viéndole sufrir por segunda vez antes de hacerle formar parte de él mismo.

- ¿Qué planeas para el otro hermanito?- indagó Magatsugi.

- Lo uniré a su querido hermano para toda la eternidad, dentro de mí por supuesto.

- ¿Crees que Sesshomaru será tan fácil de engañar?

- Acudirá a rescatar a su patética humana- sentenció el hanyou

No dudaba ni por un momento que Sesshomaru acudiría directo a sus manos, después de todo ambos hermanos habían demostrado tener cierta debilidad por las chicas humanas que les acompañaban y estaba seguro que intentarían rescatarlas aun a costa de sus patéticas vidas.

- No te preocupes tanto, no podrá resistirse a mi invitación y entonces... esos dos formaran parte de mí.

- Tu mismo, mientras la miko sea para mi puedes devorarlos a todos si te apetece.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Abandonaron la espesura del bosque bien entrada la tarde. A su alrededor el paisaje fue cambiando drásticamente según avanzaban. El característico verdor del campo se fue extinguiendo según continuaban el camino y ante ellos se encontraron un camino rodeado de peñas y rocas que finalizaban en una garganta muy profunda excavada en la roca por un rió tras siglos de erosión. Se asomaron al precipicio para comprobar cuan profundo era. Al fondo se veía el caudal salvaje de un río. Un precario puente unía ambas orillas de la garganta, sin ofrecer muchas garantías de su resistencia.

- Habrá que cruzar de uno en uno- aseguró el monje, examinando las cuerdas que sostenían la pasarela- no se si será capaz de soportar el peso de todos a la vez.

Sango subió junto al pequeño Shippo en una transformada Kirara que les cruzó al otro lado volando, mientras el bonzo comenzó a avanzar con cautela sujetándose con las lianas situadas a ambos lados del puente. Cuando llegó al otro lado hizo señas a Kagome e Inuyasha para que le siguieran.

Sango iba a enviar a la gata a por alguno de ellos, cuando a lo lejos por la senda apareció un torbellino que se acercaba rápidamente. De el, surgió un herido Kouga que apenas tuvo tiempo de frenar antes de chocar con la espalda de Miroku. Cayó arrodillado, con la respiración agitada por una tremenda carrera. Se le notaba exhausto como si hubiera hecho un terrible esfuerzo por llegar hasta ellos. Una amplia herida circundaba su hombro y un fino reguero de sangre corría por su brazo hasta gotear por una de sus manos. El bonzo se agachó hacia el con la intención de examinar sus heridas, seguido de Shippo que le miraba asustado.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó.

- No te preocupes por mi, en un par de horas la herida se habrá curado- contestó el lobo con voz forzada por el cansancio e intentando detener la hemorragia de su hombro con la mano del brazo contrario- ¿dónde esta el Inuyasha?

Todos se quedaron pasmados por la seriedad con que Kouga hablaba, poco acostumbrados a que el lobo se refiriera al hanyou por su nombre y no por el apelativo despectivo con que le solía nombrar.

- ¡Ese bastardo viene hacia aquí, hay que alejar a Kagome lo más que sea posible!- habló, sin rodeos.- ¿dónde demonios esta el perro?- terminó gritando ante el silencio de sus oyentes

- Ellos están al otro lado, no tardaran en llegar- contestó al fin la exterminadora, llegando hasta ellos junto a Kirara, ante la visible impaciencia del chico- ¿quién viene?, ¿Naraku?

Como no veía otra salida, comenzó a narrar como hacia unas horas se había encontrado con Byokuya y una horda de demonios que le seguían. Como les atacaron, a el y sus lobos, comenzando una pelea en la que no estaban en igualdad de condiciones, aun así se las arreglaron para frenarles en su avance porque estaba claro que a la extensión de Naraku buscaba algo o a alguien porque le dijo que no podría entretenerse con el demasiado tiempo ya tenia una misión mas importante que cumplir.

- ¿Y que tiene eso que ver con Kagome?- preguntó el kitsune, confundido.

- Cuando me reconoció me pregunto muy insistentemente donde estaba Kagome y me dio mala espina- dijo en un suspiro- al final le sonsaqué que Naraku tenia planes "especiales" para ella.

- ¿Especiales?, ¿a que te refieres con especiales?- interrumpió la taijina.

- No me quede tanto tiempo como para averiguarlo, salí corriendo para avisaros, pero conociendo a Naraku te puedo asegurar que no es nada bueno, de eso estoy seguro.- aseveró- ¿dónde esta Kagome?

- Esta... allí- contesto la taijina, señalando el otro lado de la garganta donde se hallaba la chica ajena a toda la conversación.

Inuyasha con su fino oído había escuchado todo desde el otro lado de la pasadera y se quedo algo confuso ante lo que oyó decir al lobo.

¿Naraku tenia planes especiales para Kagome?

Aquel bastardo ya había intentado hacer daño a la chica en varias ocasiones, pero fueron por que la necesitaba para buscar el último fragmento. Ahora Naraku ya tenia la perla completa ¿para que precisaba a Kagome? Lo único que le comenzaba a quedar claro es que no podía exponerla a ser capturada por ese bastardo de nuevo y la única manera era alejarla y esconderla hasta que fuera seguro continuar el viaje. Eso les retrasaría en su búsqueda pero la seguridad de la chica era vital para el. No podía fallarle de nuevo o no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Mientras pensaba que debía hacer, la chica ya había comenzado a cruzar el destartalado puente. Con cautela y sujetándose como podía, estaba llegando hasta el centro del inestable puente.

- Esperad hay otra cosa...- intentó continuar el lobo.

- ¿Qué?

- Antes de toparnos con esos engendros nos encontramos al sirviente de Sesshomaru, ese con pinta de sapo.

- Andan detrás de Magatsuhi- le aclaró el bonzo- Sesshomaru dijo la última vez que le vimos que ese era su presa.

- El tal Magatsuhi le dio una paliza al sapo y secuestró a la niña que va siempre con él.

- ¿Y Sesshomaru, no estaba con él?

Kouga se encogió de hombros.

- Yo no lo vi, pero cuando se entere...

El hanyou seguía oyendo la conversación con su finísimo oído.

Primero esa niña y ahora Kagome, desde luego Naraku tenia un plan en mente y las dos chicas formaban parte de el ¿qué pretendía Naraku secuestrando a la protegida de su hermanastro y a Kagome? De seguro viendo llegar a la caterva de demonios, no tardarían en averiguarlo

Se acercó al borde del puente con la idea de hacer regresar a Kagome, pero antes que pudiera actuar, la horda de demonios encabezados por Byokuya se cernió sobre sus amigos al otro lado.

Se maldijo por no haber cruzado antes. No sabía si el puente aguantaría el peso de los dos pero tenia que llegar a la chica. Con cautela avanzó hacia el centro del puente donde Kagome se había quedado parada.

- ¡Vaya lobito!, parece que sin los fragmentos de tus piernas no eres tan rápido después de todo.- dijo la extensión de Naraku descendiendo hasta el suelo- ¡vamos, entregarme a la chica!

- ¡Jamás!- gritó el zorrito haciéndose el valiente.

- Por las buenas o por las malas esa miko vendrá conmigo, así que ahorrémonos la pelea, no tenéis nada que hacer.

- ¿De que demonios esta hablando este tipo?- susurró una confusa taijina a su novio que se encontraba a su lado- se cree que se la llevara sin que hagamos nada.

- Al parecer Naraku quiere secuestrar de nuevo a la señorita Kagome, pero ni idea de para que.

- Kouga, ¿no dejaras que se lleve a Kagome verdad?- interrumpió Shippo aferrándose a sus piernas.

- ¡Claro que no, idiota!- profirió este- por quien me tomas.

- Bien, que fastidio, no hay mas remedio- terció Byokuya- ¡atacadles!

Cientos de demonios se abalanzaron sobre ellos con intención de matarles. Kirara se elevó intentando repeler los ataques que les llegaban desde la altura. Muchos de ellos cayeron bajo el boomerang de Sango y la kazaana del houshi, pero aún así parecía que su número no descendía. Cientos de monstruos seguían lanzándose sobre ellos una y otra vez. El lobo se unió a ellos en la pelea pateando a diestro y siniestro intentado detener el avance de aquella horda que se abatía sobre ellos. Debían acabar con ellos antes de que llegaran hasta su objetivo. Incluso el pequeño kitsune intento prestarles su ayuda con su fuego de zorro queriendo evitar por todos los medios que aquellos demonios cruzaran el puente.

Mientras ellos luchaban denodadamente, Byokuya aprovechó la distracción para llegar hasta la chica que se hallaba en el centro de la pasarela, viendo la pelea paralizada. Se quedó levitando en su pájaro de papel frente a ella, mirándola amenazadoramente. Kagome solo pudo interponer su arco entre ellos con la esperanza de amedrentarlo.

- No...no te acerques

- Vamos miko, solo tu puedes detener esto, ven conmigo y tus amigos no sufrirán- y riéndose de ella- ese arco no te sirve de nada sin tus poderes, ¿verdad?

Aquel maldito estaba en lo cierto. Sin sus poderes, aquel arco no era más que un trozo de madera inservible en sus manos. Solo podía golpearle con el y dudaba de que eso, produjera algún efecto en aquel desgraciado.

- ¡Agáchate Kagome!- le llegó la voz del hanyou a sus espaldas.

Inuyasha lanzo el kaze-no-kizu contra Byokuya al tiempo que Kagome se arrojaba sobre las tablas del puente, pero de pronto, una barrera protegió a la extensión y rechazó el ataque, haciendo que una onda de energía golpeara a la chica, la hiriera en el tórax y la dejara colgando en el vacío de una de la lianas que sujetaban el puente.

La joven del futuro intentaba sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas en la liana a la que había conseguido aferrarse, pero el peso de su mochila la empujaba hacia el abismo. A duras penas consiguió deslizar los tirantes de esta hasta librarse de ella para quitarse el peso añadido. La observó mientras caía al abismo. El arco, había quedado abandonado sobre las tablas del puente.

- Inu...yasha...ayu...da...me- balbuceó asustada.

- ¡Iluso!, ¿en serio querías dañarme con ese ataque? Acaso has olvidado que soy la persona más poderosa que ha creado mi señor- se rió Byokuya.

- ¿Persona? ¡Y un cuerno, no eres mas que otro de los esclavos de Naraku!- le gritó el hanyou, mientras se acercaba, espada en mano, con intención de salvar a la chica.

El sonido de una liana al quebrarse hizo que su mirada se dirigiera directamente sobre Kagome. Su sujeción se deshilachaba a gran velocidad, amenazando con romperse.

Sino hacia algo de inmediato, la chica caería al abismo.

Se lanzó sin pensar hacia ella soltando a colmillo de acero, que siguió el camino de la mochila de la chica. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla percibió el ruido inconfundible de la liana al romperse, y el grito desesperado de Kagome precipitándose a la sima.

- ¡Kagome nooo!!!

- Que lastima, aún seguiría viva si se hubiera venido conmigo- dijo la extensión mirando al vació- volveré junto a Naraku a darle tan triste noticia – añadió suspirando- nos vemos Inuyasha- terminó, alejándose de el.

El hanyou ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la extensión de Naraku había abandonado el escenario de la pelea, continuaba horrorizado mirando al vació con su mano aún en el aire. Inexplicablemente una bruma espesa se había formado de la nada impidiendo al medio-demonio ver donde había caído el cuerpo de la miko.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Unas tristes lágrimas comenzaron a correr libres por su mejilla perdiéndose en la inmensidad que tenía ante él. Había fallado de nuevo. Tenía que protegerla y había fracasado una vez más. Si solo hubiera llegado unos segundos antes ella se hubiera salvado. Una terrible sensación de deja vu recorrió todo su cuerpo, recordando la vez en que se vio en una situación muy parecida a la que ahora se le presentaba, y como en aquella ocasión no había podido hacer nada como ahora.

- ¡Mierda, otra vez no!

En un impulso de furia golpeó contra las inestables tablas, haciendo vibrar el frágil puente por completo. Este crujió ostensiblemente amenazando con terminar de destrozarse y dejarle caer a él también. Había perdido a Kagome y también su inútil espada que más que ayudarle, había sido la causante de la caída de la chica. Si no hubiera atacado tan alocadamente, si hubiera actuado con menos impetuosidad quizás ella...ella... Todo por su estupidez, por no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas cuando intuyo que alguien se acercaba.

- ¡Márchate!- gruñó sin mirar de quien se trataba.

- Hemos acabado con todos esos malditos demonios- contestó Sango a lomos de su fiel compañera- ¿estáis bien?, ¿dónde...dónde esta Kagome?- preguntó la joven al no ver a la miko junto al hanyou tal como esperaba.

Una terrible sospecha comenzó a fraguarse en su corazón al ver la cara desencajada del chico y los visibles rastros de humedad que surcaban su rostro. Inuyasha no lloraba, de hecho, solo lo había visto llorar una vez en los dos años que le había acompañado y fue cuando creyó que Kagome estaba...

Se llevó las manos a la boca intentando sofocar a duras penas el grito de horror que acudió a sus labios.

- No, no, no me digas que...- farfulló, siguiendo la mirada del hanyou hacia el abismo- no puede ser...se la llevó verdad, ¡dime que ese monstruo se la llevó!-le exigió exasperada, sabiendo en el fondo que no era así.

Inuyasha dio una callada como respuesta, únicamente recogió el arco de la chica que se había deslizado hacia el borde del puente, se incorporó y comenzó a caminar, cabizbajo, hacia la salida de la pasarela donde se encontraban los demás, expectantes por saber que había pasado con sus dos amigos y que razón le había hecho gritar a la exterminadora de una manera tan aterradora. Habían estado tan ocupados defendiéndose del ataque de los demonios, que no se habían percatado de lo sucedido en el puente. Al verle llegar solo y con cara sobria se temieron que Byokuya había logrado su objetivo, llevándose a Kagome con él. Pero al ver la imagen llorosa de la chica que llegó tras él montada sobre su mascota, comprendieron que algo mucho peor había ocurrido.

Se dejo caer arrodillado el hanyou, sobre la superficie pedregosa del camino. Tras él, la taijina bajo de su montura y mirando a las chicos les hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- ¡Por buda!, ¡hablad! ¿qué demonios ha ocurrido?

- Kagome esta... ella esta...ella cayó...- comenzó a decir la chica.

Kouga, más herido aún de lo que había aparecido ante ellos, se abalanzó ciego de odio sobre el medio-demonio y comenzó a golpearle el rostro con tal saña que los otros temieron que llegaran a matarse entre ellos, pero para su sorpresa el hanyou no hizo ningún intento por defenderse de los ataques del lobo y se limitó a permanecer impertérrito mientras este le hacia sangrar la cara a base de puñetazos.

- ¡Oh dios! A este paso lo va...lo va a matar- señaló Shippo, entre lágrimas amargas por la perdida de su defensora- Mi...Miroku tienes que separarlos...haz algo antes de que le haga mas daño.

El bonzo acudió en auxilio del hanyou y consiguió con mucho esfuerzo separar a Kouga del chico que estaba ya con la cara cubierta de sangre, pero el lobo se resistía a soltar a su victima y se revolvió furioso al agarre de Miroku, vociferando enfurecido.

- ¡Desgraciado híbrido! ¡no eres más que un inútil que no ha podido proteger a Kagome! ¡mal nacido, te matare, lo juro! ¡suéltame maldito humano! ¡has matado a mi mujer, hijo de perra!

El monje lo aprisionó firmemente usando su báculo como si de una prisión se tratara, impidiéndole abalanzarse de nuevo sobre Inuyasha.

- ¡¡Basta ya!!- interrumpió la exterminadora- ¡no ves que ni siquiera se defiende!

El pequeño zorro se aproximo al arrodillado hanyou y comenzó a frotarle a la cara con las mangas de su propio ahori sin otra intención de limpiarle la sangre y los restos evidentes de las lágrimas que se mezclaban en su rostro.

- Déjalo enano, no merezco tu ayuda, él tiene razón, todo es culpa mía- declaró el hanyou separándose del niño- si no la hubiera arrastrado a mi estúpida venganza, Kagome aún seguiría con vida.

- Pero...Inuyasha- alegó el zorrito entre lágrimas- no sabes si esta...si esta muerta.

- ¿De que hablas? ¡la vi caer al vacío ante mis propias narices y no pude hacer nada para salvarla!

El niño volvió a acercarse a él y lo agarró por la manga de su rojo ahori, tirando de ella para demandar su atención. En un gesto cariñoso le tomó el mentón con suavidad y le hizo alzar los ojos hacia el.

- Debes ir a buscarla, recuerda que la sacerdotisa Kikyou se enfrentó a algo semejante y continuo...bueno siguió por ahí- le recordó Shippo- Kagome es muy fuerte ¿no?, seguro que ella también estará bien- añadió esperanzado- ¿verdad?

Al mirar la cara del niño supo que encontrase lo que encontrase en el rió, debía ir a buscarla. No dejaría a Kagome, estuviera viva o muerta, a su suerte. Al menos la llevaría de nuevo a casa, con su familia al otro lado del pozo.

- Tienes razón, no te preocupes, traeré a Kagome de vuelta, cueste lo que cueste, es tan terca como una mula y no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente. Además, después de todo he de recuperar a colmillo- mintió descaradamente con un gesto de hombros.

Ante estas ultimas palabras el crío salto sobre su cabeza y le propinó un fuerte coscorrón.

- ¡Idiota insensible, olvídate de esa roñosa espada y trae a Kagome!

- ¡Maldito mocoso!, cuando vuelva ajustaremos cuentas tu y yo- le prometió, mientras se levantaba de un salto- vosotros continuad viaje, nos reuniremos mas adelante- dijo dirigiéndose a los demás que les observaban sorprendidos.

- De eso nada, yo iré contigo, perro sarnoso, no dejare de nuevo en tus manos la seguridad de mi mujer- indicó el lobo aun preso con el báculo de Miroku.

Intento soltarse pero el monje no se lo permitió.

- Herido como estas, no le serias de ninguna ayuda- expuso la taijina, al darse cuenta de que Miroku no estaba dispuesto a dejar libre a Kouga- será mejor que te quedes con nosotros hasta que recuperes tus fuerzas, Inuyasha sabe arreglárselas muy bien solo.

El hanyou no gustaba de exponer sus sentimientos ante nadie y supuso que necesitaba por su bien, ir el solo en aquella búsqueda. Kagome, sin duda era la persona mas importante para el en estos momentos y cualquier otra persona solo iba a ser un estrobo. Sabía que si Kouga acompañaba a Inuyasha y encontraban a la miko viva o muerta, acabarían de nuevo peleándose y sin ninguna duda alguna podrían acabar matándose entre ellos si nada o nadie los detenía.

- Oye Inuyasha ¿quieres llevarte a Kirara?, te puede llevar al fondo- añadió dirigiéndose al hanyou que comenzaba a alejarse hacia la orilla del precipicio.

- No te preocupes Sango, como has dicho se arreglármelas solo- respondió el aludido de espaldas, mientras determinaba la manera de bajar a las profundidades de la garganta- será de mayor ayuda para vosotros si ese bastardo vuelve.

Comenzó a descender al abismo saltado de peña en peña, agarrándose a los salientes rocosos cuando el camino se hacia menos transitable. En varias ocasiones resbaló peligrosamente por la pendiente teniendo que incrustar sus garras en la dura roca para evitar despeñarse, haciendo que sus dedos paulatinamente, comenzaran a sangrar. Continuó sin descanso hasta llegar a la altura de la extraña bruma que entorpecía su descenso, impidiéndole ver que había mas abajo. Casi a ciegas, prosiguió camino envuelto en aquella húmeda neblina que parecía querer tragárselo. Helado hasta la medula, consiguió traspasarla y solo entonces pudo divisar el fondo del abismo a unos cuantos metros, debajo de él. Miró desde su posición a su alrededor con la esperanza de hallar el cuerpo de la chica, pero lo único que vislumbraba era una luz rosada que parecía levitar sobre la superficie del río. Más allá, cerca de la orilla, advirtió la presencia de colmillo que sobresalía de una roca en la que se había clavado al caer. Acabó su trayecto saltando con ímpetu a la orilla del torrente de agua. Avanzó por la vera del río hasta donde se encontraba su espada, regresándola a su vaina. A escasos metros de la espada halló la mochila de la chica, medio abierta y con parte de su contenido desparramado a su alrededor. Recogió todos los objetos desperdigados y volvió a introducirlos en la bolsa sin perder ojo en ningún momento de aquella luz que se elevaba sobre la corriente.

Podía sentir la presencia de Kagome, incluso oler su sangre, cerca, muy cerca de donde él se encontraba pero no conseguía verla por ningún lado. Pensó que podía haber caído entre las rocas de la orilla o haberse precipitado en el río, pero no la halló por más que miró a su alrededor.

Como si presintiera algo extraño, observó más fijamente aquella rosa luminaria, para hacer un descubrimiento que le dejo completamente helado. La luz provenía de una figura traslucida que le resultaba tremendamente familiar, y flotando en sus brazos se hallaba la chica que tan desesperadamente buscaba, quedándose boquiabierto cuando reconoció a aquel ser, casi incorpóreo, que se hallaba frente a el.

- ¡Qué diablos!- exclamo atónito- tú...tú eres...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Miroku mantenía atrapado al lobo mientras Inuyasha comenzó su descenso hacia la profunda sima en busca de la miko.

No había muchas posibilidades de que la joven hubiera sobrevivido a semejante caída, pero sabía que Inuyasha jamás se lo diría a Shippo. Y por Buda que él tampoco lo haría. El pequeño tenia esperanzas y no seria él quien se las destrozara. Y por extraño que fuera, algo en su interior le decía que volvería a ver a Kagome con vida, que el viaje de la chica aun no había concluido y todo lo que les ocurría era por alguna razón.

- Vamos, debemos seguir, tal como dijo Inuyasha- animó a los demás a ponerse en marcha- ya nos alcanzara cuando encuentre a la señorita Kagome- aseguró con confianza.

- A menos que a Kagome le hayan salido alas de repente dudo que este con vida- gruñó Kouga irritado- suéltame maldito humano- protestó intentando escaparse.

El lobo no paraba de retorcerse intentando liberarse de la prisión que Miroku había creado con su báculo. Pero las heridas que había recibido le impedían impulsarse con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer soltar el agarre férreo con el que el bonzo sujetaba el báculo contra su pecho. Bufó hastiado al ver que no lograba zafarse y se quedo quieto por si su captor aflojaba y conseguía una rendija por la cual escabullirse. El bonzo pareció darse cuenta de su estratagema por que no solo no aflojo su presión sino que se rió un segundo y volviendo a ponerse serio le dijo:

- No te soltare hasta que no me prometas que no iras tras Inuyasha, no es momento de vendettas personales Kouga- y bajando la voz a un susurro- y como vuelvas a insinuar que la señorita Kagome esta muerta delante de Shippo te las veras conmigo, pedazo de idiota. No hay necesidad de hacerle pasar un mal rato si no estamos seguros de lo que le ha ocurrido a la señorita. Hasta que no vuelva Inuyasha mantendrás tu bocaza cerrada y no dirás una palabra más. ¿Me has entendido bien?

El lobo volvió su cabeza hacia el para mirarle con furia, pero el bonzo no se inmuto ante su mirada furibunda y únicamente le indico con la mirada hacia el borde de la garganta, donde el pequeño kitsune se hallaba arrodillado mirando hacia abajo.

- Kagome es como una segunda madre para el y no dejare que nadie le robe sus esperanzas de que este viva-le susurró- si vuelves a mencionar el tema delante de el, me las pagaras. Nos acompañaras y estarás calladito por el camino o el que no saldrá vivo de aquí serás tú- le amenazó sin la más mínima sutileza- ¿De acuerdo?

Algo en la expresión del bonzo le hizo ver que hablaba muy en serio, así que asintió, aunque deseara con desesperación ir a buscar el cuerpo de Kagome.

- Bien entonces todo arreglado- dijo sonriendo de repente, mientras le soltaba- Sango, Shippo vayamos hasta la aldea mas próxima y esperemos allí, no tardara en anochecer y hay que buscar un refugio para dormir. Hoy será una noche muy fría- añadió contemplando el cielo- no me extrañaría que comenzara a nevar.

Se mantuvo cerca de Kouga por si este salía corriendo hacia el borde, alerta ante cualquier movimiento y con el báculo dispuesto a asestarle un buen golpe en su dura cabezota si insistía en marcharse.

Con eso bastaría, pensó, pero si no le quedaba mas remedio no dudaría en tragárselo con su kazaana. Seria una pena perder a un potencial aliado pero ya estaba hasta las narices de estar en medio de los dos insensatos youkais y si se tenía que decantarse por alguno este seria indudablemente el hanyou.

La taijina miro a ambos y negó con la cabeza.

Idiotas.

Se acercó al niño que seguía mirando ensimismado hacia el abismo, se arrodilló junto a el y posó una de sus manos en su hombro, dándole un pequeño apretón de animo.

- No te preocupes, no descansara hasta que la encuentre y la traiga de vuelta. Anda ven les esperaremos en la aldea- y ante la resistencia del youkai- Inuyasha cuidara de ella, sabes lo que significa Kagome para el.

Shippo se limpió las abundantes lágrimas que surcaban su rostro y se volvió hacia la chica con ojos brillantes.

- ¿Crees que Kagome estará bien, Sango?

Ante aquella cuestión tan simple la joven se quedo por un momento sin saber que decir. Si alimentaba las esperanzas del niño y el resultado no era el esperado se hundiría pero no podía mentirle tampoco diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien.

- No lo se Shippo, en realidad no lo se, esperemos que si- respondió suspirando

Tomó al pequeño youkai y lo abrazó contra su pecho para darle algo consuelo y a la vez dárselo a si misma. Kagome se había convertido en su mejor amiga y la posibilidad de no volver a tener su compañía le llenaba el corazón de angustia. El maldito Naraku le volvía a robar algo de su vida. Primero su familia, luego a su hermano Kohaku y ahora le arrebataba a su mas querida amiga. A su hermano lo creyó muerto y ahora volvía a estar con ella, tenia que aferrarse a la posibilidad de que la miko siguiera viva. Si alguien había demostrado que podía superar todos los retos que se le presentaban esa era Kagome. Su amiga era capaz de hacer todo lo que se proponía y de superar cualquier obstáculo que se le presentara.

Se puso en pie con el niño en brazos y caminó despacio hasta Miroku y Kouga que esperaban ya por ellos. El bonzo parecía haber convencido al lobo de que lo mejor era seguir camino y este se encontraba enfadado pero no iba a salir corriendo detrás de Inuyasha, aunque tenia la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

Kirara al verla llegar, trepó hasta su hombro con un maullido, y se acurrucó allí mirando al kitsune que comenzaba a cabecear adormilado por el agotamiento psicológico y el suave calor reconfortante de los brazos de la chica. Esta, sonrió con ternura y lo acomodó para que descansara mejor.

- Es más duro para ti que para nadie, ¿verdad pequeño?- murmuró para si- espero que tengas razón y se encuentre bien.

Miroku tomó el arma de la chica y lo cargó a su espalda con intención de llévaselo, al notar la imposibilidad de esta de llevar al niño y el boomerang a la vez. La chica le hizo un gesto en agradecimiento por este acto, porque sabia cuan pesado era el hiraikotsu y del tremendo esfuerzo que le supondría al monje llevarlo durante mucho tiempo. En cuanto el niño se despertara tendría que recuperar su arma, sino el pobre bonzo acabaría deslomado.

- Vamos, haber si avanzamos un poco. Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde poder dormir antes de que la noche se nos eche encima- mencionó el monje, poniéndose a andar, sin querer quedarse allí a esperar a que el hanyou volviera. Si les había dicho que continuaran, eso es lo que harían- ¿joven Kouga?- inquirió, mirando de reojo, con cierto aire de advertencia, al mencionado.

El lobo abrió la marcha a regañadientes sabiendo que si se negaba las consecuencias no serian agradables para el. Aun no se le acababan de curar las heridas de la batalla y se sentía débil. Cuando recuperara las fuerzas le daría su merecido a aquel idiota por impedirle la búsqueda de su mujer y más aun por osar amenazarle como si fuera un youkai cualquiera. El era el jefe de clan de los lobos y se veía amedrentado por un patético humano. ¡Maldito sea!, un humano que le podía mandarle al infierno con un solo movimiento de su peligrosa mano. Obedecería por ahora pero en cuanto pudiera iba a ver ese bonzo.

Mientras no tuviera noticias de Kagome no se marcharía, una vez se confirmara si estaba viva o muerta seguiría su camino, no sin antes acabar con el estúpido perro que le robaba el amor de la chica. Ya estaba más que harto de la intromisión del hanyou y aunque se ganara el odio de la miko, si estaba viva, cosa que dudaba. Vengaría su muerte y la de sus compañeros, matando de una vez al maldito Naraku y colgaría su cabeza de la pica más alta que encontrara para que todos los youkais y humanos se enteraran de que les ocurría a los osados que se atrevían a cruzarse en su camino.

Los tres miraron una última vez con preocupación hacia el abismo antes de dejarlo atrás y ponerse a andar de nuevo por la senda que les conduciría a su muerte o a la victoria definitiva.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Byokuya se dirigía raudo y veloz, hacia la mansión de Naraku para comunicarle la noticia de la perdida de la sacerdotisa. Se demoro unos segundos en pensar como iba a exponerle la situación. Tenia que buscar la manera de no sufrir las represalias de su jefe.

Conociendo como se las gastaba el malvado hanyou, temía que su fracaso en la misión le trajera malas consecuencias para su integridad física. Y el estúpido de Magatsuhi no perdería la oportunidad de socavar la precaria fe que Naraku ya tenia en el. Ese maldito Magatsuhi no tenia confianza en el y cada vez que podía se lo hacia saber a su señor Si mencionaba que la chica había caído por causa de su barrera protectora, estaría acabado. Tenia que encontrar el modo de explicar ocurrido sin ponerse por el medio a si mismo. Decidió que si llegaba el momento, mejor achacaría la muerte de la chica a alguno de los demonios menores que le habían acompañado. Menos mal que no había usado su ojo en esta ocasión sino Naraku ya estaría al tanto de lo acontecido y no le daría ni la menor oportunidad de explicarse.

Paso sobrevolando la despoblada aldea sita en la falda de la montaña. Echo un leve vistazo a las ahora deshabitadas calles mientras avanzaba hacia su meta.

Triste el destino de todo aquel, ya fuera humano o youkai que se interpusiera en el camino de Naraku, y él no tenia la intención de acabar igual que sus predecesores.

Rebasó la ladera de la montaña y contempló, suspendido en el aire, la impresionante fachada de la mansión que se hallaba ante él. Una nube de shouki rodeaba la casa contra inesperados intrusos, y se podían apreciar los despojos de algún desventurado animal que había caído victima de tan mortífero veneno.

Bien, era hora de mentir como un bellaco.

Llegó volando hasta las enormes puertas y allí descendió de su montura. Abrió las puertas y entró en la hall con paso dubitativo, mirando, al caminar hacia la estancia donde suponía que se encontraba el hanyou, los restos de los infortunados sirvientes del antiguo señor feudal que habían caído, al igual que la población de la aldea, bajo el veneno que invadió el lugar cuando Naraku se hizo el dueño.

Respirando profundamente se dijo que estaba listo para embaucar a su señor.

Recorrió los pasillos que le llevarían a la estancia principal de la mansión, donde su señor había decidido instalar su cuartel general. Llegó hasta la señorial puerta de madera tallada y la golpeó suavemente con los nudillos, esperando después, hasta que oyó que se le permitía el paso. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza para comprobar quienes estaban en el interior de la habitación. Para su desgracia el maldito Magatsuhi se hallaba revoloteando junto a Naraku que estaba sentado cómodamente en su trono, atormentando a la pequeña cautiva que tenia a sus pies, con uno de sus apéndices.

- Vamos, despiértate de una vez pequeña desgraciada, así no puedo divertirme contigo- le decía a la niña que seguía al parecer inconsciente- ¿alguna noticia de Sesshomaru?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la sombra que rondaba a su alrededor.

- No, pero de seguro vendrá en cuanto se entere de tenemos a su amiguita.

- Perdón, ¿puedo pasar?- pidió Byokuya.

Naraku miro hacia la entrada donde asomaba la cabeza de su subordinado.

- Vaya, ya era hora de que volvieras- dijo Naraku, mirando anhelante detrás de él- ¿dónde está mi cebo?

- He tenido un...digamos... contratiempo- respondió, entrando en la estancia.

El hanyou le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara un poco más hacia él.

- Explícate, ¿qué contratiempo es ese?

- La sacerdotisa...bueno ella... se despeñó por un precipicio, huyendo de los youkais que mande tras ella. Creo que está muerta- respondió dando unos pasos.

- ¿Viste el cadáver?

La extensión se quedó perpleja ante la pregunta.

- ¿Cadáver…? En realidad...no. No vi el cuerpo, pero estoy seguro de que esta muerta. La caída fue mortal de necesidad- reconoció indeciso.

El hanyou dejó de molestar a la inerte chica y observó a su secuaz, cruzando los brazos sobre su armadura.

- Te atreves a presentarte ante mi asegurando que la chica esta definitivamente muerta, sin tener ninguna prueba fehaciente de ello.

- Pero...

Antes de que alegara cualquier excusa, un tentáculo le cruzo la cara, creándole un profundo surco sangrante que le recorrió el borde del ojo derecho hasta la comisura de la boca. Se llevo la mano sobre la hendidura que le producía un dolor terrible.

- Te asigné la misión de traerla, preferiblemente viva, aunque no era un requisito imprescindible. Su helado y exánime cuerpo me era de igual utilidad. Ese hanyou no dejaría a mi merced ni su patético cuerpo difunto. ¿Qué hacías mientras la chica se caía?, ¿te quedaste mirando?

- Impedía que ese idiota de Inuyasha se interpusiera. Dame otra oportunidad, te la traeré, este viva o muerta, lo prometo. No volveré a fallarte- suplico ante un nuevo movimiento amenazador del tentáculo.

Naraku pareció sopesar sus opciones y finalmente retiro el tentáculo.

- Te daré una ultima oportunidad, pero si fallas de nuevo no te molestes en volver- amenazó- mejor que desaparecieras a manos Inuyasha, haciendo algo de provecho.

Le despidió con un gesto de su mano y centro de nuevo su atención en su inerte rehén, retirándole los revueltos cabellos que ocultaban su diminuto rostro con una de sus manos, comprobó sí aún tenía aliento. Una vez se cercioró de que la niña seguía con vida, volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo de su trono, dejándola tranquila por el momento.

Era una verdadera pena perder a la sacerdotisa, después de lo que había planeado para ella. Toda su diversión echada a perder por un incompetente. Pero aún le quedaba una baza. Se haría con la fuerza demoníaca del hermano mayor para hacerse aun más poderoso y pensaría otra forma de atraer al hanyou a su muerte.

- Eres demasiado permisivo con tus ayudantes. ¿No piensas castigar a ese idiota por su fracaso? Esta claro que esta mintiendo, es un cobarde, no se ha ensuciado las manos- interrumpió la esencia sus pensamientos- ha fallado estrepitosamente en su misión.

- ¿Estas enfadado por no conseguir el alma de esa humana, eh?- contestó tranquilo- quizás deberías haber ido tu a buscarla, después de todo sus armas no podían causarte ningún daño importante- añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Maldito seas Naraku!, es que has olvidado que el vórtice del monje puede tragarme. Por no hablar del ese endemoniado boomerang- mencionó rabioso- Esos dos humanos son un peligro para mi. Yo he cumplido mi parte de nuestro pacto, trayéndote a esta maldita mocosa que no me vale para nada. Me prometiste el alma de esa humana si te ayudaba y he cumplido.

- No te sulfures tanto, solo ha sido un pequeño error de calculo, esperemos a ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos. Al final tendrás todas sus almas si las deseas.

La sombra bufó furiosa ante la pasividad de su socio.

Para que demonios quería el las débiles almas de los otros humanos. La que verdaderamente le interesaba era la de la aquella chica. La fuerza espiritual de aquella humana le hubiera sido de mucha ayuda en la lucha continua que aun mantenía con la sacerdotisa Midoriko en el interior de la esfera. Pero el alma de esa chica era demasiado pura y necesitaba la ayuda de Naraku para que la corrompiera hasta que pudiera servirle a sus planes de vencer en la batalla. Por eso acepto el trato con el maldito híbrido. Si hubiera absorbido su alma siendo tan pura solo habría conseguido auxiliar a su enemigo. Aun con sus poderes sellados, no había podido acercarse a ella sin el riesgo de ser en parte purificado. La chica era un peligroso adversario a tener en cuenta y su socio no parecía darle a tal hecho la importancia que realmente tenia, obcecado como estaba en conseguir absorber el poder youkai de los dos inus. Subestimar los poderes de Kagome podría traerle a Naraku nefastas consecuencias, pero ese era su problema.

- Si esa humana está realmente muerta, cosa que dudo, me plantearé seriamente no concederte tu deseo, así que será mejor que yo consiga lo que quiero para que tus anhelos se cumplan.

Naraku le miró sin comprender por que se mostraba tan seguro de la supervivencia de la miko.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que esta viva, sabes algo que yo ignoro?

- Digamos que esa miko y yo estamos conectados a un nivel espiritual. Estuve encerrado en la esfera mientras esta permanecía en el interior de su cuerpo. Eso creo un vínculo entre los dos. Por eso pude sellar sus poderes y ella podía purificar la joya con su sola presencia cerca aunque careciera de sus verdaderos poderes espirituales.

A Naraku le importaba poco si la chica vivía o se moría, solo era el medio de acabar con el testarudo hanyou que jamás dejaría de perseguirle buscando venganza y se interponía en sus planes una y otra vez. Poco importaba si era la reencarnación de Kikyou, ya había logrado acabar con aquella poderosa y aquella cría no era ninguna amenaza para él. No comprendía el temor que aquellos estúpidos demonios parecían tenerle. Una vez completa la perla no le hallaba mas utilidad que la de ser un cebo para su verdadera presa. Como la estúpida esencia de la joya no quería unirse a el a menos que le entregara el alma de la miko, había accedido a hacer un trato ya que les unían intereses comunes.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Silencio. Oscuridad.

Miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar algún indicio del lugar en el que se hallaba.

¿Eso era la muerte?

Había caído al vacío, sin duda. Había visto la aterrorizada cara de Inuyasha alejarse de ella al igual que el puente. Cada vez más lejos, inalcanzable a su mano. Después un estallido de luz a su alrededor y luego, la nada. Completo silencio y oscuridad.

¿Acaso mentían esos que conseguían regresar del más allá y aseguraban ver una luz al final de un túnel, e incluso haber visto a sus antepasados?

Allí no había el menor atisbo de luz, ni de túnel y menos, algún miembro de su familia que viniera a recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

Como deseaba poder ver de nuevo el rostro de su padre o el de su difunta abuela materna. Sus calidas sonrisas y sus afectuosos abrazos cuando las cosas no salían como se habían planeado. "No te rindas, pequeña Kagome, la próxima vez saldrá mejor". Esa frase de su padre para darle ánimos la recordaría para siempre.

Ya no habría próxima vez, para hacer las cosas mejor.

También había escuchado que cuando vas a morir, en ese último instante de existencia, tu vida entera pasa ante tus ojos como si fuera una película. En su caso debería haber sido un cortometraje pero ni eso había ocurrido. Todo era falso. Todo eran invenciones de unos pocos.

Estúpidos programas de espiritismo que llenan la cabeza a incautos teleespectadores, como ella que se había visto casi todos, con estúpidas ideas sobre la muerte y que hay después de ella. Ahora sabía la respuesta pues lo estaba viviendo en primera persona.

Nada de nada. Cero. El vacío completo.

- Algún consejo Kikyo- se dijo con irónica.

Después de todo, su encarnación debía saber mucho sobre el tema. Toda una experta al haber muerto dos veces. Seguro que ella había llegado al tan cacareado paraíso, al jardín de Buda o dondequiera que iban las sacerdotisas cuando morían.

¿Habría un lugar especial para las mikos?

¿Acaso ella no se merecía ir al cielo?

¿Sería esta oscuridad, su infierno personal?

Desde luego no era el Edén, ni el limbo que se pintaba en la Biblia o el Coran o en cualquier otro texto religioso que había estudiado en la escuela. Así que podría ser perfectamente el infierno. Pero no parecía el lugar aterrador que describía Dante y allí no había ningún diablo con el que hacer tratos, poniendo a prueba su alma.

No había sido tan mala como para merecerse una eternidad de soledad en la más adyecta oscuridad.

Intentó rememorar algún acto tan impío como para abrirle directamente las puertas del averno, pero por más que escudriñaba su memoria, no hallaba rastro de ninguna acción tan atroz. Cierto que había acabado con decenas de youkais con sus flechas, pero todos y cada uno se había buscado ese final por sus malas acciones.

¿Era un castigo de Belcebú, Lucifer o como quiera que se llamara el jefazo del infierno por haber acabado con sus congéneres?

Seguro que Miroku, tan versado en esos temas, podría haberla puesto al corriente de algunas cosas, pero como ahora estaba dentro podía conocerlos de primera mano. Y tenía toda la eternidad para averiguar los detalles más insignificantes.

Tuvo una infancia normal, como la de otro niño cualquiera, aunque a todos les parecía fascinante que viviera en un templo, como si se le fuera a pegar algo de la santidad de aquel lugar sagrado. Su mundo siempre fueron su familia y sus amigos. No había sido una niña mala, quizás algo traviesa, pero siempre intentó dar lo mejor de si misma y ayudar a los demás en todo lo que pudiera. Estudiosa sin llegar a ser catalogada de empollona. Amiga de sus amigos, aunque de vez en cuando tenía que reconocer que tenía algo de mal genio, podía haberse portado un poco mejor con Hojo y no darle largas o simplemente darle plantón cada vez que le pedía una cita,.pero no podía ser del todo sincera con él. La cara que hubiera puesto el pobre si le hubiera dicho que no podía salir con él por que estaba enamorada como una idiota de un medio-demonio que había conocido 500 años atrás en el tiempo cuando cruzó un pozo mágico que tenía en el templo. De seguro Hojo le compraría un boleto para el psiquiátrico más cercano.

"Aquí yace Kagome Higurashi, que se extravío en las arenas del tiempo"

Buena frase para su epitafio, cercana a la realidad.

"Kagome Higurashi, adolescente reencarnación"

No, esa no era una buena frase para grabar en una lápida, no estaría bien ser siempre recordada como la sombra de otra persona.

Un punzante dolor atravesó su cabeza, enraizándose en sus sienes queriendo hacerle estallar la cabeza, sin duda. Se llevó ambas manos a la altura de los ojos y comenzó a darse un masaje con la esperanza que aquel sufrimiento cesara o por lo menos se atenuara en cierta medida.

¿Había comenzado ya su tormento eterno?

Pequeños destellos de luz comenzaron a brillar a su alrededor, quizás producto de la incipiente jaqueca que le afectaba. Parpadeó un par de veces por si era un efecto óptico producido por el dolor, pero aquellas tintineantes luces no solo no desaparecieron sino que se unieron unas con otras formando una luminiscente figura. Incluso podía oír a alguien hablar. ¿Una mujer quizás?

La voz, que identificó como femenina, resonaba rodeándola por todas partes. Como si fluyera de aquella figura que tenía delante y que le daba la espalda impidiendo verle el rostro. Parecía como si se dirigiese a alguien más que no era ella. Dio un par de vueltas sobre si misma para comprobar que solo estaban ella y ese ser.

- ¿Me hablas a mi?- le dijo- ¿me oyes?

- Todo está bien, Kagome es hora que vuelvas- pareció contestar la figura apenas volviendo la cabeza.

Iba a contestar que no había donde volver, cuando escuchó otra voz. Más lejana y difusa que parecía contestar a las palabras de la voz femenina. Por un momento creyó alucinar y perder la poca sensatez que aún conservaba.

¡Inuyasha!

Eso era imposible, porque él estaba vivo o la última vez que lo vio así era. No podía estar muerto. No debía estarlo. Y sin embargo oía su voz en la lejanía, casi como si de susurros se tratase. Él estaba allí en algún sitio, junto a ella. No la había dejado sola. Era muy triste morir sola después de todo.

- No estás muerta, solo tomé tu cuerpo prestado- le dijo la figura leyendo sus pensamientos.

¿No estaba muerta?

¿Alguien había tomado su cuerpo prestado?

La puñalada de dolor en su cabeza se volvió tan intensa que cayó de rodillas y tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar. Sentía que las fuerzas le abandonaban. Sus piernas se habían vuelto insoportablemente pesadas y no podía permanecer de pie. Si esto no era morir al menos seguro que se asemejaba.

- Kagome despierta…dime algo…mándame al suelo con uno de tus osuwaris, lo que sea pero abre los ojos y contéstame - oyó a Inuyasha.

¿Todo era un sueño?

Alzo los ojos y se encontró de frente al ser que había estado con ella, tendiéndole ahora la mano para que la tomara. Intentó mover uno de sus brazos pero lo encontró tan pesado como las piernas.

- No puedo, no soy capaz

- Solo abre los ojos y vuelve- terció la figura que empezaba a disolverse- ¿no te rendirás ahora, verdad?

¿Rendirse?

Jamás. Había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría.

Con un titánico esfuerzo subió la mano y tomó con fuerza la que se le ofrecía, mirando a la figura directamente a la cara. La momia, la sacerdotisa de la cueva estaba ante ella tomando su mano como si realmente estuviera allí.

Bueno si era un sueño todo era posible, ¿no?

- Ahora te dejo Kagome, ya te he causado suficiente dolor por ahora- le susurró comenzando a desvanecerse- tan solo duerme y sueña con cosas agradables- terminó rozándole el rostro con las manos.

La oscuridad comenzó a disiparse y un soñó de nuevo, pero esta vez con un joven medio- demonio de ojos tan brillantes como el sol y una larga cabellera, plateada como los rayos de luna en una noche clara.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

El hanyou se frotó los ojos por si su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Nunca había creído en fantasmas pero, o estaba equivocado, o delante suyo tenia uno. Había visto cosas más extrañas en su viaje así que no sabía por que se sorprendía tanto.

- Eres...Mido...Midoriko?- balbuceó Inuyasha algo aturdido- la sacerdotisa de la que salió la perla.

La creadora de la perla. Pero eso era imposible. Había visto su cuerpo momificado en la cueva cerca de la villa de los exterminadores. Según la historia que les contó Sango aquella mujer había muerto luchando contra unos youkais. Y ahora la tenía frente a él como una figura etérea suspendida en el aire.

- Uhm, Inuyasha te estaba esperando.

El hanyou dio unos pasos hacia ella, aún boquiabierto por que aquella figura le hablase, para cerciorarse que realmente era Kagome la que se encontraba suspendida en los brazos de la antigua sacerdotisa. Cuando comprobó que así era suspiro algo mas aliviado. Al menos no se había estrellado contra el lecho del río, pero una sospechosa mancha oscura se extendía por la superficie de su abrigo, allí donde la onda expansiva de su ataque la había herido.

- Kagome está bien no te preocupes, la herida no es profunda.

Mirándola de nuevo, asintió con la cabeza, como aceptando su palabra. Pero no estaría tranquilo hasta que Kagome no le dijera personalmente que se encontraba bien. Y si era entre sus brazos, mejor.

Ante un gesto que aquel espíritu le hizo con la cabeza dio unos pasos más hacia la orilla del río.

Debía saber el motivo de su presencia. Si estaba allí para causarle algún mal a Kagome se las tendría que ver con él.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Tú estás…estás muerta, yo te vi en la cueva. ¿Por qué estás…?- se quedo mudo sin saber como plantear sus dudas.

- Solo viste mi envoltura terrenal. Sellé mi alma en la perla junto a aquellos malditos demonios, ¿lo recuerdas?

No había prestado mucha atención a aquella parte de la historia porque se perdió en la parte en la que Miroku comenzó a explicar las partes que comprendían la esencia de la perla. Después todo lo que había escuchado le resultaba tremendamente confuso. Aún así no quiso parecer un diota, o no demasiado.

- Sí lo se- afirmó sin mucho convencimiento- ¿pero cómo…?- preguntó alzando la mano hacía ellas, queriendo saber su presencia allí.

- Sencillo hanyou, una parte de mí alma se quedó en el interior de Kagome cuando la perla abandonó su cuerpo. Y…respondiendo a tu pregunta de por que estoy aqyí- le dijo como adivinando sus pensamientos- no podía permitir que nada malo le pasara a la protectora, así que ante la imposibilidad de que llegaras a tiempo de salvarla tú , no tuve más remedio que manifestarme para protegerla.

Protegerla. El había prometido hacerlo y había fallado estrepitosamente. Si aquella mujer no hubiera salvado a Kagome, ella habría muerto y él sería el único responsable de ello. Se sentía avergonzado. Una vez más había faltado a su promesa. Un momento si una parte de ella estuvo siempre en el interior de Kagome, ¿porqué ahora…?

- Has estado todo este tiempo dentro del cuerpo de Kagome, pero ella…ella ha estado otras veces en…pe…en apuros, ¿porqué no la ayudaste en otros momentos?

- Esa no era mi misión en está historia, ese es tu destino, no el mío- alegó, algo ofuscada la mujer- nadie debía saber de mi presencia, la situación me ha obligado a manifestarme antes de tiempo.

¿Su destino? Cada vez entendía menos. ¿A que demonios se estaba refiriendo aquella mujer?.

- ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?- explotó, harto ya de no pillar el sentido de sus palabras

- Tu destino quedo sellado cuando entraste en contacto con la perla Inuyasha, fuiste elegido para ser el guardián de la sacerdotisa custodia.

- ¿Sacerdotisa custodia? ¿Hablas de Kikyou o de Kagome?

La figura pareció estar pensándose la respuesta por un momento.

- Como sabes su alma es la misma. Kikyou no necesitaba de tu protección. Ella creció sabiendo que era una sacerdotisa y se preparó para ello. La perla se unió a su alma cuando se hizo quemar con ella y se reencarnó con su alma cuando esta lo hizo. Kagome es distinta, ella no fue consciente de su poder hasta que cumplió los quince años y no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a un mundo que no conocía. Ella no sabe nada de demonios y necesitaba de tú ayuda.

- ¿Sabías que todo esto iba a ocurrir?

- Sí y no. Yo no controlo el destino. Magatsuhi se canso de esperar e hizo que la presencia de la perla pudiera ser percibida y yo no podía saber que aquel demonio ciempiés la iba a arrastrar a esta época, donde los youkais la perseguirían para hacerse con ella. Y como no podía dejarla a merced de ningún demonio sin saber la razón de ser perseguida, tuve que despertar sus poderes de miko y el resto ya lo sabes.

- ¿Porqué yo?, solo soy un hanyou no tengo el poder necesario para proteger a nadie, ya lo habrás notado hoy- terminó cabizbajo- en vez de ayudarla casi…casi… cualquier otro lo habría hecho mejor, solo la he hecho sufrir desde que me conoció.

La figura levitó hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios y posó el cuerpo de Kagome muy suavemente a sus pies. El hanyou inmediatamente se arrodilló ante la miko del futuro y la tomó en sus brazos, abrazándola protectoramente contra su pecho. Sentía el fuerte latido de su corazón y su alma se apaciguó por un instante al saber que estaba viva. Apartó unos mechones de cabello del rostro de la inconsciente muchacha y la observó por un momento su tez calmada y serena.

- Kagome despierta…dime algo…mándame al suelo con uno de tus osuwaris, lo que sea pero abre los ojos y contéstame- rogó suavemente sin prestar atención a Midoriko por un segundo. Le importaba más el estado de la muchacha en ese momento,. Que importaba lo que el destino le deparara si no tenia a Kagome a su lado.

- ¡Déjala dormir y escúchame!- le gritó la figura resonando en todo el lugar, para obtener su atención- Es por ser un hanyou que eres perfecto para ser su guardián, esa mezcla única de tu sangre hace que seas tan especial aunque no lo creas. No eres ni humano, ni demonio pero a la vez sí lo eres. Además creo que has aprendido de tus errores.- continuó la sacerdotisa fantasma cuando el hanyou volvió a escucharla.

El hanyou la miró algo desconcertado. Siempre ambos bandos le habían despreciado por ser un hibrido. Todos los que había conocido en su niñez, humanos o demonios le habían tratado mal por su condición y eso le había hecho volverse arisco, desconfiado y agresivo con todo el mundo hasta que Kagome le abrió los ojos. Y ahora Midoriko le decía que era especial por ser la mezcla de dos razas.

- Yo quería la perla para convertirme en un demonio completo y no ser un hanyou.

- Pero no lo hiciste, ¿cierto? Muchos ansían el poder que puede darles la perla. Humanos, youkais, la gran mayoría solo albergan en su alma el anhelo de ser más poderoso, el dominio sobre los demás. Aspiraciones egoístas en su totalidad- escuchó decir al espectro- demostraste tener buenos sentimientos y eso es lo que me llevó a elegirte, al final solo deseabas ser feliz.

Ser feliz. Si lo había deseado, ser humano y ser feliz junto a Kikyou por el resto de los días que le deparara la vida, pero en cambio se encontró sellado por cincuenta años y todo por la ambición desmedida de un bandido que solo se guiaba por su afán de poder y por su lujuria.

- Habría renunciado a todo por tener algo de felicidad, aunque solo fuera por un instante- contestó al fin.

- ¿Dejarías de ser quien eres por un momento de dicha?

Inuyasha posó sus ojos de nuevo sobre la desvanecida chica que tenía entre los brazos.

- Ahora no, pero antes…yo…

- Si no te aman y te aceptan tal y como eres, esa felicidad no es real. Aunque es más importante primero aceptarse uno mismo tal y como es.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza sin apartar su mirada de Kagome, acariciándole suavemente el cabello.

Ahora se aceptaba su condición de hanyou. Solo gracias a aquella menuda chica, ahora entre sus brazos, había logrado aceptar su condición de medio- demonio. Había encontrado personas a las que no les importaba si era una mezcla de razas y más aún le ofrecían su lealtad incondicional aunque a veces no lo mereciera.

- Bien, te encargo el cuidado de Kagome, si continuo aquí más tiempo le será más difícil recuperarse y aún os queda camino por recorrer- dijo empezado a desvanecerse paulatinamente- sé que serás capaz de protegerla.

- ¡Espera!

- Lo siento Inuyasha, pero para manifestarme en esta forma corpórea he de utilizar la fuerza vital de Kagome al tener sus poderes espirituales sellados. Si sigo aquí podría hacerle daño. Nos volveremos a ver antes de lo que crees muchacho, te encargo su bienestar hasta entonces.

Desapareció en el aire y cuando lo hizo la bruma que les cubría se fue con ella como si nunca hubiera estado allí, dejándoles expuestos a ser vistos por los todos.

Inuyasha levantó el cuerpo inerte de la chica del futuro. Debían marcharse antes de que viniera alguien. Miró hacía arriba buscando algún camino entre las escarpadas rocas para subir. Imposible. La única salida era seguir el curso del río hacia algún lado. Sabía que si seguía la corriente del torrente llegaría tarde o temprano cerca del claro donde habían dormido la noche anterior. Si remontaba el curso del río se enfrentaría a lo desconocido y ante todo necesitaba curar las heridas de la joven y visto como se oscurecía el cielo un lugar resguardado del frío de la noche y de la inminente lluvia que oscuros nubarrones amenazaban con dejar caer sobre ellos.

Un ligero movimiento en la chica le hizo clavar sus dorados ojos en ella. Un leve quejido salió de sus labios, haciéndole notar al hanyou que la aquejaba algún sufrimiento, ya fuera por su herida o por el desgate de energía vital.

- No te preocupes pequeña yo cuidare de ti ahora- le susurró al oído impotente, deseando en su fuero interno que poder de alguna manera evitarle a la muchacha el dolor que seguramente debía sentir en ese momento- si pudiera…si solo pudiera…


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Decidió que lo mejor era remontar el curso del río e intentar hallar un sitio donde pasar la noche. Las estrellas comenzaban a titilar en el firmamento y la temperatura continuaba bajando tras haberse escondido el sol. Sentía temblar a la miko en sus brazos aunque llevara un grueso abrigo puesto y el mismo comenzaba a sentir las inclemencias del tiempo pese a que su traje de rata ígnea le protegía tanto del frió como del calor extremos.

La garganta se desdibujó poco a poco, dando paso a un valle tan devastado como el paisaje anteriormente visto. Las plantas marchitas regaban lo que anteriormente seguro había sido un prado frondoso, pero ahora todo estaba ajado y seco. Muerto.

Como odiaba el invierno.

Oía crujir los restos de vegetación mientras corría sobre ellos buscando una forma de vadear el río para cruzar al otro lado. No había rastro de ningún refugio y siguió caminando hasta una zona donde el torrente de agua parecía menos profundo.

Se hundió hasta la cintura en el fluido soltando una maldición por lo frío que estaba. Aún así pasó al otro lado lo más rápido que pudo sin poder evitar que tanto sus ropas como las de la chica quedaran algo humedecidas por culpa del cristalino líquido.

Llegó hasta una arboleda que aún conservaba algo vida. Las ramas desnudas de los árboles silbaban por acción de una suave brisa que se había levantado, moviéndose amenazadoramente contra ellos. Continuó su carrera hasta que creyó entrever una edificación escondida entre la espesura. Detuvo sus pasos y agudizo sus sentidos. Una choza de pastores o quizás el refugio de algún cazador. De todas maneras le serviría a sus propósitos. Se adentró entre los árboles hasta llegó a la puerta de la pequeña casa. La puerta estaba desgajada del marco sin ofrecer resistencia para su intrusión. Comprobó que no había nadie dentro y se coló en el interior.

Quien la hubiera habitado se había preparado bien para la llegada del invierno. Gruesos troncos yacían apilados junto a una rustica chimenea de piedra que todavía tenía restos de madera calcinada. Una fina capa de polvo cubría la estancia haciéndole notar que hacía tiempo que sus habitantes se habían marchado.

Dejó a la chica que llevaba en brazos, en el suelo cerca del apagado hogar. Deslizó la bolsa de su hombro y se dirigió a la entrada. Atrancó la puerta y el único ventanuco de la cabaña lo mejor que pudo para disminuir lo mejor posible el frió nocturno.

- Lo primero es encender un buen fuego- se dijo a si mismo.

Apiló un montón de leña en la oquedad de roca y entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía con que prenderla.

- Si Shippo o Kirara estuvieran aquí- suspiró, recordando las habilidades de sus dos amigos con el fuego.

No le quedo otra que hurgar en las pertenencias de la miko sabiendo del aquellos extraños artilugios de llama que esta siempre portaba en su mochila.

Extrajo su saco de dormir que era lo que más abultaba y el pequeño hornillo abollado donde ella solía cocinar. Todo estaba impregnado de una extraña sustancia blanca, algo espesa que manchaba todo y que olía extremadamente a Kagome. Investigó un poco más y halló el causante de tan intenso aroma, un frasco de plástico que seguramente se había roto cuando la bolsa cayó al vació. Su nariz se llenó de aquel rico olor dejándole algo mareado.

- Huele como Kagome – susurró inconscientemente aspirando aquel aroma tan particular- céntrate estúpido- se reprochó a si mismo.

Revolvió el interior de la bolsa. Nada. Desesperado le dio la vuelta esparciendo todo su contenido por el suelo de la choza levantando una ligera polvareda. Tosió cuando algunas motas se le introdujeron en la garganta y le causaron picor. Examinó el contenido de la mochila, algo de comida ninja, algunos dulces, la tetera, también algo abollada, toallas, botellas de agua, la caja de curas, un bloc, alguna prenda de ropa…Un pequeño paquete de cerillas. Bien, eso era lo que buscaba.

Extrajo uno de los fósforos y lo prendió en el lateral. Acerco la trémula llama a la madera seca, pero esta no ardió.

- Mierda- aulló, cuando la lumbre llegó hasta sus dedos quemándole las yemas- papel, necesito papel- se le iluminó la mente recordando como lo hacía Kagome.

Rebuscó de nuevo entre las cosas de la chica y tomó el bloc de notas que ella usaba cuando hacía aquellos estúpidos "deberes" que ella mencionaba. Tomó unas cuantas hojas sin escritura, las estrujó y las depositó entre los leños. Volvió a encender una de las cerillas y la acerco a los arrugados pliegos. Sopló suavemente con paciencia hasta que finalmente las llamas nacieron temblonas por entre los diminutos tocones. Se tapó la boca con las manos ahogando el grito de victoria que amenazaba con escaparse de su garganta.

- Vamos un poco más- animó a las pequeñas ascuas- solo un poco más- dijo echando algo más de papel a la fogata.

Cuando la lumbre dejó de reclamar su atención se volvió a la chica que descansaba placidamente en el tablado de la cabaña. Debía asegurarse de que la herida no se infectara, pero para ello tenía que retirar las capas de ropa que la escondían y eso significaba…

No queriendo que aquel sucio suelo rozara más ni un milímetro de su nívea piel, extendió el saco de dormir de la chica y lo abrió, tendiendo luego el cuerpo en él. Los bajos traseros del abrigo estaban algo mojados y se recriminó no haber tenido más cuidado al cruzar el río.

Se arrodilló al lado de Kagome sin taparle el calor que emanaba de la chimenea. Hizo un intento de acercar sus temblorosas garras hasta el primer enganche del abrigo, con intención de soltarlo, pero se detuvo. Con la mala leche que se gastaba la miko si lo pillaba in fraganti se oirían sus gritos hasta en el infierno. Resoplando volvió a atrapar el primer engarce y lo soltó. Solo esperaba que si se despertaba le diera tiempo a explicarse. Siguió el recorrido soltando uno por uno hasta que la húmeda prenda quedo suelta y se deslizó por su estomago dejando ver un manchón carmesí aún mayor del que portaba el abrigo.

-Maldición- exclamó al ver la longitud de la mancha de sangre- y esa perra dijo que no era nada- recordó las palabras del fantasma, pero se mordió la lengua temiendo que como había vuelto al interior de la chica pudiera haberle oído.

La incorporó con todo el mimo que pudo y le quitó el grueso atavío y lo retiró a un lado. Bien, solo faltaba quitarle o al menos levantarle la camiseta escolar para curar aquella herida. Sus dedos volvieron a temblar cuando los acercó al borde de la ensangrentada prenda anteriormente blanca. Rogó a Kami por que la chica no abriera los ojos en ese momento y lo tomara por un pervertido que se aprovechaba de su inconsciencia. Subió poco a poco la camiseta despegando con mucho cuidado algunos trozos de la tela que se habían pegado a su piel por la sangre al secarse. La cinturilla de la falda negra de la chica se hallaba también rasgada indicándole que la extensión de la lesión era más amplia de lo que había creído en un principio. Hasta que no la limpiara no vería su gravedad pero definitivamente era extensa.

Retiró completamente la prenda de su cuerpo teniendo cuidado de no moverla en exceso durante el proceso. Sus ojos volaron inmediatamente a la diminuta tela, también rasgada en una de las copas, que cubría sus generosos pechos. Se obligó a retirar la vista de aquella tentación hecha carne y fijó su mirada en la línea que cruzaba su vientre. La herida no aparentaba ser profunda pero recorría parte de su abdomen y se perdía en su cintura oculta por los límites de la falda. Soltó el botón que mantenía la falda en su lugar y la deslizó por la cintura y las caderas de la joven hasta que la despojó de ella sacándosela por los píes. Quedó completamente extasiado al poder admirarla casi por completo. Delineó todas y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo recorriéndola con ojos anhelantes.

Perfecta.

Ahora notaba, aún más, los cambios significativos que se habían producido en la joven desde la última vez que tuvo la fortuna de contemplar su cuerpo desnudo.

Definitivamente Kagome había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujer. Una bella mujer adulta repleta de peligrosas curvas sinuosas.

Solo tenía que alargar sus manos y podría tocarla, acariciarla, sentir bajo las yemas de sus garras la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía.

Sacudió la cabeza al ver los pensamientos lujuriosos que surcaban libres por su mente. No, no podía hacerlo, querría más y eso no podía ser.

Solo es una niña mimada, altanera, malhumorada, caprichosa y gritona se decía a si mismo intentando darse excusas. ¿Niña?, ¡y un cuerno! Demonios ese cuerpo no era el de una niña precisamente. Además Kagome era comprensiva y amable y tenía esa sonrisa… capaz de iluminar cualquier estancia con su sola presencia.

- Esto va a ser difícil- suspiró algo molesto, por las reacciones de su cuerpo ante el semi desnudo de la miko- como me puedo excitar en un momento como este, esta herida y yo pensando en…en… maldita sea, definitivamente soy igual que Miroku- siseó soplándose su propio flequillo.

Asió una botella de agua y con ayuda de la esquina de una toalla comenzó a retirar la sangre reseca hasta dejar la piel limpia. No pudo dejar de advertir la suavidad y la tersura de aquella, así como la suavemente marcada musculatura del abdomen. Cada vez más acalorado, abrió la caja que usaba Kagome cuando atendía sus propias heridas y examinó su contenido.

Solo esperaba acordarse de que era lo que ella usaba.

- yodo- leyó en primer bote que atrapó- ¿este era el desinfectante que usaba Kagome?, no me suena esto, es algo como anticeptico…antiséptico- recordó.

Leyó todos y cada uno de los botes, sprays y demás artefactos que se hallaban en el interior de la caja pero en ninguno aparecía la dichosa palabra. Terminó leyendo la letra pequeña de cada frasco hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

- Así que el yodo es el desinfectante al igual que el alcohol, bien. ¿Qué más necesito?- se preguntó – ah!, sí, una venda y esa cosa para pegarla.

Abrió la rosca del frasco de yodo y vertió unas gotas sobre toda la superficie de la herida. Volvió a repetir la operación porque pensó que se había quedado corto con la cantidad. Arrugó el ceño al ver el color rojizo de aquella sustancia escurriéndose por el vientre de la chica hacia el suelo.

- Ahora me he pasado, ¡seré inútil!- se amonestó a sí mismo.

Secó el estropicio con unas cuantas gasas y vendó la zona con cuidado de no incomodar en demasía a la durmiente chica y terminó con unos cuantos trozos de esparadrapo, los que no se habían enredado en sus largas uñas.

- ¡Kami, que desastre!- se dijo arrascándose la cabeza, ante su lamentable vendaje- y parece tan fácil cuando Kagome lo hace.

Terminó arropándola con la cubierta del saco y con determinación se propuso adecentar un poco el lugar. Creyendo que si estaba ocupado podría superar la tentación de seguir contemplando el bello cuerpo de la miko.


End file.
